Undercover
by The HongKonger
Summary: Rachel Berry and Noah Puckerman were always different; getting into glee club was just their cover up. Try hiding your identity and bust some criminals while singing show tunes. Two Words, Not Easy. Possibly Puckleberry w/ Santana and glee club ensemble.
1. Their Secret

**Plot: Rachel Berry and Noah Puckerman were always different; getting into glee club was their cover up. Try hiding your identity and bust some criminals while singing show tunes. But they had a job to do.**

* * *

Their Secret

She was thankful that nobody ever came to her house because if they did, she would have a lot of explaining to do. Yes, her parents were gay and their names were Hiram and Leroy but they did not live in Lima. The pair were currently residing in Queensland, Australia, thousands of kilometers away from their 'known' location.

Now his mother and sister did in fact live in Lima because if the knowledge of two teenagers living alone got out, the entire thing was bust. His mother was always trying to keep her sons profile low and his sister was taught to keep her mouth shut, which took a lot of effort consider she was only 10.

Very few have ever done what these two have been doing for the past year. Many would just sit behind a desk with stacks of paperwork and every day, just getting that much closer to success while getting that much farther from sanity. They were young and they were good so it was without question why they were the ones chosen to carry out the operation. Very few knew of their occupation and even fewer knew of their current mission and they hoped that it would remain that way until the very end.

* * *

They walked through the school, waving and smile to people they knew. It was a year since entering William McKinley High School in Lima, Ohio and they had managed to be accepted into their own individual groups of friends, well, he had any way. Then one word changed everything: Glee.


	2. The Truth and Their Lies

"Good afternoon guys. You did amazing at sectionals! Sam, Quinn, amazing duet and don't let me even get started on Santana. But as a team, I think you all did an amazing job. I cannot express how proud I am of you all," Mr Shuester said with great enthusiasm during the first glee meeting after sectionals.

"See, change can help you win as well," Mercedes said but the statement was obviously aimed at Rachel.

"I have not said anything that implies that I disagree with Mr Shuester," Rachel said matter-of-factly. She really hated speaking like she swallowed a dictionary, twice. It was in her given character profile, she was going to hunt down whoever created it and make their wish they had never thought of the idea of giving her the guidelines which followed:

Name: Rachel Barbra Berry

Age: 17

Race: American

Religion: Jewish

Family: Hiram and Leroy Berry

Residence: Lima, Ohio

Occupation: Student at William McKinley High School

Likes: Musicals, being in charge, boys

Dislikes: Bratty cheerleaders, meat

Personality: Bubbly, bossy, smart, spoilt, selfish with the occasional kindness and love.

Do's: Talk smart, act smart, wear short skirts :)

Do Not's: Join the cheerleading squad, befriend a hockey player.

She found this horribly clichéd. Apparently her character profiler had a bad experience in high school. She had not questioned whether or not glee club was okay or not but she had not being suspiciously telephoned nor had her boss come down and dragged her into the station. She soon dismissed the bitter profiler when she soon found out what her partner had received.

Name: Noah Eli Puckerman

Age: 17

Race: American

Religion: Jewish

Family: Sarah and Abigail

Residence: Lima, Ohio

Occupation: Student at William McKinley High School

Likes: Football, COD, girls

Dislikes: School, work

Personality: Stud, ignorant, friendly.

Do's: Get a Mohawk, hook up with girls

Do Not's: Act Smart

Obviously Puck had done something to severely piss of their profiler because Puck was very fond of his even cut hair and his brain. Yet the duo had done everything according to the sheet. Puck had grimly shaved his hair and Rachel had bought an Oxford Dictionary which she has to study almost every evening to help expand her vocabulary which had originally been limited to 'yeah's and 'whatever's. The hardest thing of all was trying to hide the fact that they were not co-workers and merely two students in the same club. Their 'dating' period was not exactly planned but their boss did not need to know that fact and it would not have worked out anyways considering that they worked together and it would be braking the fraternization rules.

* * *

The glee club has always known Rachel Berry as the ambitious singer who was incredibly annoying and had next to no fashion sense and Puck as the bad ass stud who was pretty much 'sex' in its human form. At first it was difficult as they were portraying two people who were nothing like they truly were. It almost felt shameful to pretend to be someone else and to deceive all their friends but it got easier and soon it was almost natural to shift between Puck/Rachel to Detective Noah Puckerman and Detective Rachel Berry. In time, they let their new personas take course and became two new people but the moment they were off school grounds and away from any connections, they would once again become the crime solving adults that they were.

Puck found it the hardest because he was never the boy he pretended to be. It hurt him every time he had a slushie in his grasp, he always felt remorse but it never showed on his face. That's why he liked glee. Here he could be a little more Noah and a little less Puck. He was not aware of his nor Rachel's ability to sing, as it both surprised them both when they found that all the lyrics to belted during the shower sounded as good as it did when it bounced off the tiles. It was his idea to promote via myspace although both were dedicated facebook users.

* * *

People were shocked at Rachel's response as she was usually one to complain about not getting a solo.

"If my ears deceive me, that sounds like a compliment manhands," Santana said.

"It is," Rachel replied subtly. More gapes of surprise. "What? Can't I compliment a fellow student on their performance?"

"Not if your name is Rachel Berry," Mercedes said. Rachel ignored the snarky comment and was not at all surprised when Mr Shuester ignored the verbal abuse. He just looked at Mercedes while shaking his head before going back to complimenting the golden couple aka Sam and Quinn. Rachel had had a brief fling with Finn Hudson, but it was all for show in truth. It felt wrong taking advantage of the teenage boy who was 5 years younger than she was and eventually broke off all ties. It was better to destroy their romantic relationship now during its early stages.

"Whatever," Rachel mumbled.

"What was that?" Mercedes asked.

"I said 'whatever'," Rachel said louder.

"Is something wrong with you?" Brittany asked. "You never talk like us." Rachel raised an eyebrow. Out of all the gleek in the room, Brittany was definitely the number one person she could forgive. She realized that Brittany was well and truly clueless about almost everything.

"I'm just ecstatic that we won Sectionals," Rachel said, immediately back to 'I am going to be on Broadway' Rachel.

Puck looked at the unfriendly exchange. For a split second, the urge to go up and give Mercedes a talking to was almost inevitable but soon he remembered that she was not a useless school girl. She was able to take care of herself and she did not need men to sort out her problems as she had reminded him several times during their training. It still made him extremely annoyed at the fact that Rachel was only ignoring her. The Rachel Berry he knew would have punched Mercedes in the face and then stormed out. Apparently only the 'storming out' part had made its way into the current Rachel Berry's scene making and was usually accompanied with a huff which has been dubbed, Diva Out. Rachel sent him a warning glance and he unclenched his fists and tried on concentrating on something else, he chose the clock.

* * *

Once Glee club was over, Puck very politely asked Rachel if she wanted to be dropped off home as her parents were 'once again' out of the country on a 'business trip'. It was almost normal to see Puck and Rachel talking together. You would be lying if you would say that were not two good looking Jews. Once back at her house, Puck parked the car and went into the large house the immediately screamed 'Family Residence'. Inside however was different. It was unsafe for Puck to carry around a firearm with his little sister in the house so he kept his here. Upstairs was her bedroom and a bathroom and downstairs was the kitchen, lounge room, spare bedroom and store room. In the basement would completely banish the thought that this house was all happy families.

"We've got a conference with the boss in half an hour," Puck said as he dumped his school bag by the door.

"I'll go have a shower and get changed. Do you want one?" Rachel asked.

"Had one this morning, I'll get changed in the spare room," he replied and with a nod, they went their separate ways. The spare room was Puck's second bedroom and had a generous amount of clothing that belonged to him considering how much time he spent inside Rachel's house. He removed his jeans and shirt and got into a button up shirt and pants. He looked in the mirror and he would have looked quite respectable if he had not got a strip of hair down the center of his head. He had gotten a little attached to his 'hawk' but he was almost 24 and he really did not need his superiors think that police work was not his best career choice and being a travelling biker would have been more successful. He went down into the basement which was set up like an office space. A large screen and projector was on the wall furthest away from him and two computers were on separate desks. There were over five filing cabinets and a desk and chair for both Puck and Rachel. It was originally a make shift office that had turned into their permanent work station. Puck walked towards his PC computer and set up a video chat conference. The letters FBI were in the center of the screen in a color of dark gold.

Rachel joined him with her hair done up in a bun and wearing casual clothes that also consisted of a button up shirt and pants.

"You ready?" He asked.

"What's the use in waiting?" Rachel replied and hit the enter key. They stepped in front of the screen and their boss's face was projected onto it in seconds.

"Berry, Puckerman. Updates?" He asked in his no nonsense tone.

"We've been following some leads but we haven't got full details on all the suspects. The connections seem to all be impersonal as several of them appear not to know who, only the when and where. It's passed through at least three hands until it reaches the intended destination, the money makes the same journey back," Puck said.

"How many do you think are in the loop?" The Boss asked.

"Paying, I estimate at least 20, the hands, around 5 but I believe that there is only one supplier. Get him, we get them all," Puck said after some thought.

"When was the last time we talked?" The Boss asked.

"The end of the last term sir, that would be three months ago," Rachel said.

"So, what do you know about this guy?" The Boss asked.

"Late twenties, early thirties. Caucasian, tall and medium build. Was wearing a shirt and jeans when we saw him. We've only seen him once at a meeting spot that hasn't been used since, we do have cameras in that area but nothing yet. Since then, we've been following the buyers and trying to identify each individual that is involved in the process," Rachel said, reading off a set of notes. "Now most of these people, they're your typical dealer, can't hold a job, dodgy background and then you've got the unsuspecting ones, people with jobs, families etcetera."

"Do you have names?" The Boss asked.

"A couple," Puck said. He got onto the computer and emailed a file over.

"We'll get these run through, see if there are any connections. It's unlikely but it's worth a shot. So how's glee?" The Boss said.

"Um, normal," Rachel said.

"Good, good job guys," The Boss said before ending the

conference call. Puck shifted and rubbed his neck.

"What's wrong?" Rachel asked.

"How much longer do we have to do this?" He said.

"As long as it needs to be," Rachel replied simply.

"Was it suppose to be this hard? At first we thought it would be an in and out job," Puck said.

"What are you freaking out about?" Rachel said.

"We've been here for a year Rach, people know us, they know who our friends are, they know where we live."

"You're scared that they're going to come after us." Rachel said and it was not a question.

"This thing was a lot bigger than anybody thought it was going to be, of course I'm scared. You have your parents nice and safe down under. My family is here," Puck said.

"I know, so we're going to be careful right?"

"What are we going to do?"

"I'll tell you, we're going to go to school tomorrow, I am going to be perfect, you're going to go to the nurses room and sleep and tomorrow night, we check out some surveillance footage. I buy popcorn and soda on the way home," Rachel said. Puck nodded.

"You're not scared?" Puck asked.

"Hell Noah, of course I'm scared. I'm scared for everyone that my suffer from this, for the families that will be ruined, the people that might get involved even if they don't want to," Rachel said. "But we can't afford to be afraid because you need to get home to your family and I've got to go upstairs and make dinner." She marched up the staircase and left him. He switched off the projector and the screen monitor before following her up. He said farewell and grabbed him backpack. He drove home in silence and was greeted with the smell of curry. He smiled as he stepped through the doors of his sanctuary. Here he could forget everything. His disloyalty, his lies and his guilt.

* * *

**Thanks for the amazing response and the reviewers: InSearchOfCaffination, shinecsc and shezz05. It has only been a couple of hours and my email is already jam packed with story alerts and favorite stories. Thank you all so very much. **

**If you are a little confused with what is going on, I might explain at the end of every chapter or it will be explained in a future chapter. Glee Club will be more evident in the next chapter so bear with me all you gleeks out there!**


	3. Caught

Puck's POV

So basically, this was how every day started. I would wake up, go into my closet, put on some clothes that my mother had ironed the night before, go into the next room to wake up my sister and then go down stairs to make us some breakfast. It was pretty straight forward; a typical morning for a typical teenager, or that was how I pictured how a typical morning for a typical teenager would go. I checked my phone to see if anything new had come up. Mike had texted me, saying how his travelling parents had gone off once again and his house was free this weekend. I quickly replied with a 'yes' and continued with my daily routine. I dropped my sister off at the bus stop and drove to pick up Rachel. She was already waiting outside her house wearing those short skirts which always drew my eyes to her thighs no matter how many mental arguments I have had with myself to try and look away from the bare tan skin.

"Morning Noah," she said cheerfully and I gave her a quick smile.

"Why are you all bright and shiny?" I asked as she shut the front passenger side door.

"Just looking forward to the hours of footage we get to watch this evening," she replied. Oh yeah. She kind of just ruined my day but I nodded and drove towards the WMHS parking lot. We went our separate ways to get to homeroom and I walked in and sat myself next to Santana and Artie.

"What's wrong with you?" I turned to see Santana eyeing my oddly.

"Nothing, what's wrong with you?" I replied in the same suspicious tone she just had.

"You look pissed," she said.

"Mike's got a party this weekend and my Ma's making me do some stuff if I want to go to it," Santana immediately nodded her head in understanding and began discussing what she was going to wear. Santana and I had been friends for a while, okay, more than friends, friends with benefits. I eventually broke it off for the same reason Rachel broke it off with Finn. It was just wrong and anyway, Santana was pretty cool to have as a friend.

"Well I say you better do what your Ma tells you are you ain't coming to the Changsters party," Santana said. Good advice, I'll just act like I never thought of that in the first place. I turned to the wheelchair bound boy.

"Yo Artie, you coming?" I asked.

"Oh, yeah, Mike invited me and my Dad's going to drive me over early," Artie said. "Brittany's going to meet me there." Santana rolled her eyes at her former girlfriends name.

"Hey San, don't be so angry at Brittany, don't go through what Finn and I went through, what Finn and I are going through," I said.

"I've hurt her, she's hurt me, forget it," Santana said.

"Time doesn't heal anything, it only makes it worse until you forget why you're fighting in the first place," I said. Santana gaped at me.

"Did you get that from a song?" She asked.

"No, just something a friend tells me whenever I screw up," I said. I was convinced that Rachel had a book of sayings somewhere because in my mind, she isn't that smart enough to make them up because if she was, she would be the next Confucius.

"I would like to meet this friend," Santana says absent mindedly as she fiddles with her pencil and doodles on a random sheet of paper.

"You have," I said.

"Really, who?" She asks.

"I leave that for you to find out," I reply.

"Just tell me."

"Now where is the fun in that?" I said and then we were hushed by the teacher who was reading out the morning announcements. She glared at me for the rest of homeroom and I just smiled at her juvenile attitude. It is strange being back in high school after taking on the big bad world and knowing that all the stupid things you did as a minor was well…stupid. You begin to notice things, like Santana whose past time was to sleep with every hot guy she sees, has she even considered STD's? But thinking about it just makes me feel old. Old people worry, I should stop worrying. When the first class bell rang, I quickly made my way into science. Apparently I 'liked' science because I liked the experiments which were actually half decent. Mike sat down next to me and instead of writing down a method and drawing up a table, we discussed what we were going to do this Friday. When it go the Bunsen burners, we both sprung in action that would impress Albert Einstein himself as we expertly lighted the gas. We didn't exactly do any measurements or record and data, instead we drew on the heatproof mats with the charcoaled matches.

"Mr. Chang, Mr. Puckerman…what exactly are you two doing?" The teacher said from the classroom.

"Experimenting," Mike said immediately.

"I can see that, now let's see your results," the teacher slow made his way towards his. Mike gave me a warning look, okay, more a look of complete terror. I needed to improvise, improvise fast.

"Sir, we did not copy down the results, I believe that copying down notes will only lead to short term memory on what we are doing," I said standing up. I regretted it the moment I realized what the hell I had just said.

"Well Mr. Puckerman, please explain why recipes ask to add salt to water?" Oh shit. I tried to rewind my mind back to when I did this exact same experiment when I was in middle school.

"Well, because the salt extends boiling time from the usual 212.9 Fahrenheit of normal boiling water to the 218.3 Fahrenheit of which the boiling point is when 2 tablespoons of salt are added. It also makes the food taste better," I said in a very Rachel *I am going to be a star* Berry tone. Then I realized one thing…totally out of character. I glanced at Mike who stared at me in shock, complete shock. Even worse, the teacher looked like he was going to have a heart attack and I really did not want that on my conscience.

"Well Mr. Puckerman, you've been paying attention…for once," I stood staring right through him, hopefully I wasn't too ruined.

* * *

How wrong I was. Walking to my locker, I found some hand drawn glasses that resembled Harry Potter's on my locker. Gleek and Nerd was written all over the door and it was lightly coated with a pink slushie, Karfosky's contribution I guessed immediately. I rolled my eyes and reached into my locker to pick out books for the next lesson. I shut the locker door and stormed to my next lesson. I never got that far as an arm grabbed me and yanked me into a closet.

"Santana, not now," I growled.

"Santana?" A very unSantana voice said.

"Rach, I am so sorry," I said as I made the outline of her face in the dark janitor closet.

"Damage is done, you've never slipped up before," Rachel said.

"I think it's getting to me you know, I can hardly walk around without feeling like I might slip up," I confessed.

"You've already slipped up, we just have to get around it. It's actually really normal for a jock to have a secret identity."

"A secret identity as a cop?"

"No, a secret identity as a kid who forcibly changes themselves to fit in,"

"God, I am still really sorry," I said. She looked at me, this time with sympathetic eyes and she enveloped me in a hug.

"It could be a hell of a lot worse than this Noah," she said.

"You're too forgiving," I say into her shoulder.

"Is it a vice or virtue?"

"Depends, right now, I'll consider it a virtue," I gave her a soft grin. "We've gotta get to class." We went our separate ways and I ignored all my classmates stares as I entered late. The teacher however, was smiling at me. The history teacher barely ever smiled at me. I took my seat at the back of the class and Brittany looked at me like she didn't recognize me. My reputation has practically gone down the drain, like that damned boiled salt water. I opened the text book and began scanning through the pages. Pre 16th century was as boring as it was when I was 17. I found it was easier to focus on the teacher instead of trying to ignore him. I bolted the moment the bell rang and my locker was covered with more artistic wonders when I passed it on the way to the cafeteria.

I walked through the double doors and I wasn't greeted with that horrible silence you get in the movies. I got in the cafeteria line like a good kid and got an apple and some pasta; still no odd looks. I sat down next to Tina and Mike. Odd looks.

"What the hell Puck?" Quinn said.

"What Fabray?" I reply harshly. She and I have never really been friends, not like Santana and I who have this love hate relationship.

"Since when did you know about boiling salt?" She said with her snarky attitude.

"Since not having a father to care for me, my sister and mom, I had to help at home, got a problem with that?" I growled. This was true. When I was younger, I had to feed my baby sister while my mom was working at the hospital and couldn't afford to come home if she wanted to keep her job.

"It's cool Puck, it's actually kinda sweet," Tina said from my left.

"Thanks," I gave her a genuine smile.

"What the hell is happening to you Puck?" Finn asks. I look at him with disgust.

"Maybe I'm growing up Hudson, maybe I don't want to do stupid things anymore," I said with a calm voice. I didn't want this to explode out of proportion. Rachel walked in, followed by Santana and Sam and had all very confused faces

"Hey guys, whatsup?" Santana said as she sat down.

"Puck is growing up," Quinn said.

"Well good for you Puckerman," Santana said and took a slurp from her compulsory cheerleader health drink.

"Thank you Santana," I said. At least she hadn't chewed my ear off.

"Okay Puck, what the hell is going on?" Santana said. Great, blew it.

"Excuse me?"

"You never thank me for anything," Santana said. There was a collective nodding of heads.

"I'm trying to make an effort here," I exclaimed. A little too loudly as I began to attract some attention.

"Well I think it's marvelous that Noah here is trying to change," Rachel said. No Berry, don't get involved!

"Of course you do RuPaul," Quinn said. Great, now the entire cafeteria is staring at our club of misfits.

"Shut up Quinn," I hear my mouth say. Shit, that was definitely not what I wanted to say, this was all very unPuck like…this was way too much Noah.

"Excuse me Puck? Got something to say to my face?" She said angrily. Crap, crap, crap, crap.

"Why can't you say something nice?" My mouth said for me.

"Noah, forget it, it's not worth it." Rachel was shaking her head and I found myself standing up from my chair.

"Yeah, she's not worth it." I sat down. So much for trying to act all mature. Quinn looked like she was going to follow me home and strangle me while Sam had his hand clenched in a fist. The guy maybe stronger than Hudson but it would be a quite a show if he tried to take on me, I mean seriously, have you seen my guns? (Both anatomy and physical weapons…okay, I won't use the firearms against the boy, unless it was self-defense of course). Rachel gave me a weak smile, suggesting that she was once again annoyed at me for standing up for her but also happy, knowing that I cared. Lunch ended and classes started back up again. I was not nearly as enthusiastic as I was before but I still listened, or pretended to.

Sitting in Rachel's basement with salty popcorn, two cans of coke and some pizza was definitely one of my good nights. It was better walking around the streets, trying to dig information out of people who didn't really want to talk to a pair of 'teenage' kids. After sitting through over two hours of footage, I said I would go pick up some Chinese. She nodded and said she would continue watching while I was out. It was a quick 5 minute drive and while waiting for my boxes to come, I was faced with a familiar face.

"Puck," Santana raised her eyebrows at me. Great.

"Santana, nice evening?" I asked as I struck up a casual conversation, well tried to avoid anything to do with my argument during lunch.

"Okay Puck, what the hell is wrong with you?"

"I…I just need change alright? I really want to change," I said in the most self defeated voice I could muster.

"Bullshit," she said. "Don't lie to me."

"If you don't believe me, that's your problem," I said as I collected the boxes of noodles and left.

* * *

"Took you long enough, I'm starving," Rachel said as she paused the wmv file and practically tackled me to get her share of food.

"Santana was at the restaurant," I said. She cocked an eyebrow but said nothing.

"I had to lie to her, I think she knows something is up."

"Well, with the stunt you pulled today, I would be suspicious too," Rachel said casually. "Just lie low, shut your mouth and slowly, things will go back to normal. That's how high school works Noah." She moved to press play on the screen when there was a knock on the door. Rachel groaned and went upstairs. I put my wok box down and followed her. I kept myself hidden from the doorway so I could not see who it was.

"Rachel, what the hell is Puck doing here?" I didn't need to look around the corner to know who it was. I scurried back into the basement as quietly as possible. I really didn't want Santana to come any further into the house. I heard a pair of footsteps, one quick, the other frantic. Shit…

"What on Earth?" Santana gasped. I mentally cursed myself. Instead of a having a hissy fit, I should of turned off the screen. I was an idiot, Rachel is going to kill me.

"Hey Santana," I said with a innocent look.

"What the hell?" She said and this time, it was more shock than anger.

"Rachel, lock the door upstairs," I said and Rachel immediately knew it was an order. When she returned, neither Santana nor I had moved.

"Miss Lopez, I think you should sit down," Rachel said.

"Don't Miss Lopez me! Tell me what the hell is going on."

"I am so sorry," I turned to Rachel. "I had no idea that she followed me."

"Well you should have. Suspicious friend 101. Of course she would follow you," Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Who the hell are you people?" Santana said, backing away.

"You must swear, swear that you mustn't tell what we are about to. We are telling you because you are our friend and you're the first person to find out about us," I began.

"Find out about what?" She said.

"We're from the NYPD, youngest detectives that are capable of handling the work which we have been doing over the past couple of months," Rachel said.

"You guys are cops?" Santana gasped, still backing away.

"Yes, that's all we can tell you," I said sadly. "We're sorry."

"Well that was definitely not what I thought was going to be your excuse for being at Rachel's. I thought that you guys were having a secret fling or something, not finding out that you are some undercover cops," Santana said.

"You're taking this surprisingly well," Rachel said.

"This is weird, really weird," Santana said. "I slept with you."

"Yes you did," I said blankly.

"This is going to be awkward." I agreed completely with her.

"Unless you want to continue this conversation upstairs, I have footage to watch," Rachel said suddenly.

"Oh yeah, why don't we call it a night, we've got more important matters concerning us right now," I said. Rachel nodded and turned the screen off.

"In truth, I cannot sit and watch strangers screw each other against the walls for very much longer," she said and then headed towards the stairs. "Oh and Noah, fix this. We'll tell the boss in the morning. Santana, please keep this to yourself. I may not be as convincing but at least hear us out." Then she was gone, dumping the mess on me.

* * *

Santana was sitting with me in Rachel's lounge room. I had managed to tell my life story and as much as Rachel's that I felt was appropriate.

"Both of you have complete screwed up my mind," she said after I told my tale of how I got into the police academy and how I graduated a year in advance. "But I won't tell anyone." At this, I let out a huge sigh of relief.

"You were never supposed to find out, no one was, but it was a possibility," I said with a shrug.

"Future career potential," she said with a grin.

"Santana Lopez, professional stalker?" I said playfully and was rewarded with a painful smack on the arm.

"See you tomorrow Detective Puckerman," she said and I groaned as her laughter echoed the house after she slammed the front door.

* * *

**Thank you for all the story alerts that are currently spamming my gmail :) **

**Reviewers especially: tomfeltonlover1991, shezz05 , moirethe , PassionPunch , gleekgenica , Valtjuh , shinecsc , GleeFreak-VampireChik and Aussie Panda **

**Special mention to shezz05 for being my first all chapter reviewer and Aussie Panda who gave me a long review which was pretty cool :) On the friendship/romance thing you will just have to keep reading I suppose. Also I like Gleekgenica's mention of this being very Chuckish!**

**Consider yourselves lucky that school ends on Wednesday and you get me typing this thing for the next two months! **


	4. Living with Stupid Mistakes

Santana held her breath as she watched the two adults walk past her. It was strange looking at Puck and Rachel and trying to see them as people over the age of 18 and dedicating their lives to fighting crime. Great, now she had the PowerPuff girls theme tune stuck in her head. She blamed them. The pair of them indicated their heads as they walked by her and she could do nothing but stare after them. At first she was intimidated by both of them. Now, even though she would never admit it out loud, was slightly fearful of them. They were cops, if they found out that she was doing something wrong, they could turn her in. But they were her friends right? Yet that is how cops go bad, doing favors for their friends and everyone gets into big trouble. Santana groaned, all this thinking was giving her a headache. She still did not know what they were doing here but all she knew was that it was big, and she was now involved, just because of her damn curiosity. It did not kill her but it was a blow for her sanity. She had to go to homeroom with Puck and she was definitely not looking forward to it. She actually wanted to go to the nurses office and ask for the day off but she was not pansy, well not a Hudson or Quinn. She tried to act as normal as possible when she sat next to him and he turned to face her.

"It gets easier Santana. You have no idea how hard it is to be horrible," Puck admitted.

"You did a pretty good job. You targeted Manha…Rachel for a reason didn't you?" Puck was surprised at Santana's assumption.

"Yeah, because it would be easier and Rachel agreed, and if you keep finding out things that were supposed to be kept confidential, I might just get you an application form.

* * *

Santana did find it easier as the day went by. Puck and Rachel were completely different around her. They would smile more, laugh a little more and talk like normal human beings and not a smartass and a badass. She was their breath of air, where they did not have to put up the act.

"This is still really weird, you two talking and all,' Santana said as the three of them arrived early for glee rehearsal on the day of Mike's party.

"It was really weird being horrible to each other, I mine downright nasty to each other," Rachel said.

"I did ask you what your favorite flavor of Big Gulp was," Puck said.

"I didn't know you intended to throw it in my face. That was a month's salary to buy that shirt," she exclaimed.

"My bad, I'll buy you another one for your birthday okay?" I said before the Rachel that-scared-the-living-daylights-out-of-anyone Berry came to life and would begin planning how she would hide the body after she killed me.

"Guys," Santana warned as Artie, Brittany and Finn entered the scene. Rachel immediately turned away from the cheerleader and the jock and pretended to be more interested with greeting Artie and Brittany while completely ignoring Finn although she technically had nothing against the boy. The rest of glee club arrived shortly after and Mr Shuester began handing out sheets of paper that were going into consideration of the upcoming Regional's. Rachel went into the 'talk as much as possibly' mode that everyone, minus Puck and Santana rolled their eyes and tried to drain her voice out.

"She is good," Santana whispered into Puck's ear.

"I was amazed. Who knew she was an actor. She's completely different you know. She could beat the crap out of me if she really wanted to," I told her.

"Then always remind me to keep on her good side." Rachel continued going on and on about how her voice would be perfect for this song, or perfect for that song. Even Puck let out a huff of boredom that Rachel caught.

"Do you have any suggestions Noah?" Rachel said fiercely.

"Well, Smooth Criminal sounds pretty good," Puck said. Rachel choked slightly but recovered quickly at his bad job reference.

"Well, I could do the Michael Jackson dance moves," Mike said enthusiastically. Brittany immediately stuck her hand up like a primary student and Mike said that she could dance with him.

"The base is pretty wicked," Artie added.

"We could totally harmonize the melody," Finn suggested.

"Or beatbox it," Puck said.

"That would be pretty awesome guys," Mr. Shuester said as he beamed at his clubs ideas. "I'll go print off some sheets."

While Mr. Shuester was gone, the buzz of excitement had the club chatting. Puck moved to talk with Artie about guitar solos while Rachel moved to sit with Santana who like her, was not very popular with the other glee members besides Puck.

"You're really good, I mean really good," Santana said.

"Shush, and thank you. I do try my best," Rachel said. Santana noted that when she talked, her voice was an octave or two lower than her usual high and squeaky voice that had the ability to piss people off.

"You should've definitely ended up on Broadway," Santana said.

"I didn't even know I could sing, well I mean, people considering my singing was worth listening to until now," Rachel replied truthfully. "You should definitely give the performing arts a shot, you would go far." Santana was still getting to know The Rachel Berry and better, she was liking her. She and Puck were strangely enough, her best friends at McKinley ever since her and Brittany's break up and her estrangement from Quinn.

"What the hell is going on?" A despicable voice said. The girls turned to see Quinn with her eyebrows creased in a sneer.

"It's called discussion Quinn. Just because we don't have the entire club swarming around us like we're some sort of ultra violet light doesn't mean we cannot contribute and brainstorm ideas," Rachel replied.

"Oh snap," Santana said loud enough for all to hear.

"Since when did you and RuPaul become besties?" Quinn questioned after overcoming the shock of Rachel's backchat.

"Ever since I began to understand that it wasn't worth being friends with a bitch who just makes your life miserable," Santana said. "Rachel, now she's a half decent person to be around." Rachel looked at the young Latina with a smile and was impressed by her loyalty.

"It's okay Santana, it isn't worth it," Rachel put her hand on the younger girls shoulder. It was grip of comfort and Santana nodded in agreement before walking away with dignity. Once out of earshot and when the chatter started up again, Rachel leaned in close.

"Now that was badass," she said.

"Your coming to Mike's party as my plus one," Santana said.

"Why?"

"It's a promise I made three seconds ago."

"Excuse me?"

"The day Rachel Berry' says the word badass," Santana said with a smirk.

* * *

Glee, the cheerleading team and the football team were all present at the Chang's residence. Rachel had helped herself to some lemon tea while Puck drank some booze. Who said they could not have a little fun. At least one of them were going to be able to drive home. Puck had stayed at Rachel's for the past week ever since Santana's discovery and the three of them had spent a little time together. Santana would do very unSantana like things such as just sitting still and shutting up. She would listen to their stories at the academy and explain why they were the ones picked to be the undercover cops. Now she was with Rachel, swaying side to side in time to the music.

"You sure you don't want a beer?" Santana asked for the fifth time.

"One of us has to be alert at all times, regulations," Rachel replied simply. She was glad that Noah, herself and Santana were outcasts because nobody seemed to be paying attention. Even the cheerleaders were ignoring Puck who was completely fine with that, as long as he could hang out with his 'girls'.

"So let me get this straight. You got out of school early to go to the academy, graduated earlier than everyone else and were immediately put to work by the age of 20. That is damn impressive," Santana said. "Not to mention, you two can sing."

"Yeah, I was never one for the spotlight so it was hard to try and play the part and sound convincing."

"You're doing a damn fine job Ms. Berry."

"Yeah, try studying the dictionary every evening before you go to sleep to come up with new material," Rachel sighed. "Every time I plan on saying something, I have to do that thing you would do on a word document where you would right click on the word and check synonyms."

"That's how I do my essay's," Santana laughed.

"That's how I did mine, and I am pretty sure Noah as well," Rachel shared the laugh. Their giggles died and Santana turned to her new found friend.

"So how long are you going to be here?" Santana asked.

"As long as it takes. Even I don't know how long this is going to last. I want it to end but I sort of don't want it to either," Rachel said. "We kind of messed up a lot of people's social life." Santana knew, Quinn's and Finn's.

"Let's just say it was all part of the act," Santana said.

"We try to convince ourselves that every day, Puck and I. But we always feel guilty. But Quinn has Sam now and Finn will find love again."

"We're you ever in love with him?"

"It's hard to say. I guess I enjoyed his company and I felt that it was worth the shot you know. I guess I lost my way a little bit and when Noah brought me back to Earth, I broke it off, as he did with Quinn and you," Rachel said. Puck them stumbled in during the conversation with a cheesy grin.

"We've been at this party for what, three hours and you are already wasted?" Rachel said with disbelief.

"What can I say babe, I like beer?" Puck said as he collapsed into her arms. She held him up with strength that shouldn't be capable by a young woman her size.

"Santana, help," Rachel said as they took an arm each and slung them over their shoulders and dragged him out of the house. Mike merely laughed at the odd procession before bidding them good night.

* * *

Santana sat in the back seat of the car with Puck while Rachel raced home.

"Not being a push over or anything but you are way over the speed limit."

"Shut it Lopez, or do you want the Puckerone to throw up on you?" Rachel said as she made a hard left. Santana gasped.

"Damn it woman! Drive faster," Santana shouted. They had to get to the bathroom before Puck awakened from his alcohol induced slumber. Five minutes from the house, Santana would try and keep her body as far away as possibly from Puck's head. She heard him mumble something.

"Shit Shit! Rachel, Sleeping Beauty has just received the kiss of life," Santana yelled. Rachel pondered for a moment on Santana's weird reference but got the message and stepped on it. Thankfully, it was almost midnight and there was practically no one on the streets. She put her heel to the accelerator and powered towards her house.

* * *

They dragged him into the bathroom and made him comfortable with towels and a pillow from the spare room. Rachel closed the door and left the man on the cold tiles.

"We're just going to leave him there?" Santana asked.

"Well, do you want to clean up after him?" Rachel said as she went downstairs.

"Ugh, no thanks," Santana said. Rachel walked into the kitchen to get a glass of water and offered Santana one.

"Maybe we should give it to him," Santana said. Rachel shrugged and went back upstairs to leave it on the bathroom sink. Santana flopped down on the lounge and that's how Rachel found her when she returned. "Can I just crash here tonight?"

"Yeah sure, do your parents know?"

"My parents are as far away from here as yours are…they don't really care," Santana shrugged. Rachel shook her head and collected some spare pillows and a blanket.

"Sleep Santana," Rachel said softly, almost in a mothering way and this time, Santana did not have the weird feeling in her stomach. She almost caught herself saying goodnight to her like a small child.

"Yeah, it's pretty easy sleeping in a cops house."

* * *

Puck woke up and whacked his head, hard. He found himself on the bathroom floor and he found that his forehead had collided with the bathroom sink. How he got there, he did not have a clue but he remembers walking towards Santana and Rachel before his mind went completely blank. Maybe he had a drink to many with Mike. As his vision began to focus, he found he was in Rachel's bathroom and the fear that he had done something incredibly stupid like sleeping with another student. He tried to sit up but he immediately felt his mouth in his stomach and crawled like an infant towards the toilet bowl. He heard the door open and saw Rachel who was wide awake.

"Santana stayed on the couch last night," Rachel said softly as she saw her partner with his head down the toilet.

"Fine," she heard a muffled echo.

"Water is on the sink, I'll make you some coffee," Rachel said. "How much did you drink?"

"A couple…" he replied. He turned his head to see her looking at him with her interrogating eyes."…of packs."

"You moron, you're really stupid you know," Rachel said.

"So the teachers at school tell me," Puck said coolly.

"So they should," Rachel said and she turned on heel and left him in his misery.

* * *

"So how is our drunken sailor?" Santana said as she sat up on the couch.

"Oh brilliant, it's only 6:30 and his stomach is churning," Rachel said.

"How many?"

"Enough to knock an elephant down," Rachel sighed. "He's going to be a joy today."

"Well good luck," Santana said.

"What are you going to do?"

"Nothing much, hang around, eat lunch, go home and change," Santana said. "The usual."

"We've still got footage to look through, and tell our boss of our new…um, event," Rachel said.

"You guys aren't going to get into trouble?"

"No, the operation has been going on for so long that they cannot risk pulling us out, we might get some shouting at my thankfully, it's all via the internet," Rachel said.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Hang around and you might just find out."

* * *

**Okay, I may as well say this first: Sorry for all the line breaks, I just thought it would make it all that much easier to follow because I get really confused when people misuse them or complete ignore them and their story jumps from one scene to the next. **

**The response is freaking the hell out of me. I did not expect this much support (not I sound vain...sorry)**

**Special mention to my reviewers!**

**Valtjuh - He does seem a lot smarter once you start to think about it. I decided to make that a prominent trait in his 'alternate' personality which I have sort of created. **

**LadySonics, XritaskeeterhatersX , Twilight Gleek - Yes, I will try to update as soon as I can and I am very glad that you are enjoying this :)**

**shezz05 - It was hard trying to choose who I was planning on letting a non-cop character finding out. Santana was my best choice considering how she would react comparing to say, someone like Finn who would have a hissy fit or Quinn who would tell, Artie and Tina's response might of been a bit plain. **

**Aussie Panda - Yes, Santana is my 3rd favorite character (might've been another reason why I chose her to be the 3rd main in the story) I also like your user name, quite true to me considering I am an Australian that lives in Hong Kong :)**

**moirethe - I've never really watched Chuck but I know their basic idea. I am a CSI/Bones/Castle/NCIS/Blue Heelers/Sea Patrol watcherwith Glee/Grey's Anatomy on the side so this might affect how I work. My crime knowledge is not all that but watching television does help I suppose! **

**Thanks to all the story alerts. In truth, I am just way to lazy to put all your names in because there is just too many of you. Not that its a bad though :)**

**And if you were wondering, Kurt is in the other school and if you really like, I might factor him in somehow, just give me a review because I am not sure whether or not he should be included as I am setting the story time line up as the show progresses. I am praying that Rachel and Puck do something ever since the previous episode. Feedback is great, especially the people who put a lot of effort into a review (A paragraph amazed me!) **

**I am also trying to be considerate by putting the A/N at the end of the story so people who don't like reading this crap don't really have to! 1 half day to go tomorrow than the internet will be mine *Evil laugh*  
**


	5. Say goodbye to 'Easy and Simple'

Rachel's POV

Sitting in front of the large projector, awaiting my boss's response to Santana and her new found knowledge was not how I wanted to spend my Saturday. He was busy yesterday so we had to wait until we could tell him. The anticipation almost push me over the edge. I was leaning against the desk, Noah on my left and Santana on my right. The words 'connecting' were on the screen and deep down, I wished that the words 'failed' would burst out. Instead, my boss's face appeared and I let out an almost silent groan.

"Berry, Puckerman, you requested a conference call?" He said.

"Yeah, something has come up," Noah said.

"Who is this lady? Is she an acquaintance?"

"Her name is Santana Lopez, she's a fellow student sir," I said.

"Student? She found out I suppose, I am not surprised," the Boss said with a shoulder shrug.

"Excuse me?" Noah said before I could.

"I did not expect you to keep it quiet for too long. It was the most desired preference but we don't always get what we wish for eh? I will fax over some paperwork for her to sign, the legal stuff and all. Just be careful," he said.

"We apologize Boss," Noah and I said at the same time. The Boss nodded and ended the call.

"That went a hell of a lot better than I expected," Noah said.

"God yes, I was scared he might personally come to Ohio to kick our asses," I replied. I turned to see Santana grinning at my usage of colloquial language.

"Honestly, I was scared shitless for what he might say. Now I have to watch these damn tapes feeling jumpy," Noah said. I knew the feeling. I turned to Santana.

"Well, would you like us to drop you off at home?" I asked.

"Yeah, that would be cool, I smell like crap and I need to wash my hair," Santana answered. Noah vouched to stay behind to start watching the footage as I drove Santana home. She was only a couple of minutes away but her house was by far, much more impressive than my own, well, the exterior design anyway. I was not sure if she had a secret base in her basement.

"I'll walk you to the door," I told her. She gave me a short smile and nodded.

"My parents are back next weekend," she said.

"Well, you are always welcome to stay at mine, if you get lonely of course," I offered. At first I thought she would reject it as I am still Rachel Berry who she had taken joy in picking on, but then again, I was a different person at the time. It was still a surprise when her face lightened up like a child's during Christmas.

"Awesome, I mean, I don't really have anyone else to hang around with besides you and Puck. Mike is all up with Tina, Quinn hates me so I would never be able to have a real conversation with Sam. Finn generally dislikes me, Artie is with Brittany and that would be really awkward, Mercedes is besties with Quinn and Kurt buggered off to Dalton," Santana said.

"Yeah well, let's hope they get over themselves. We're human, we make mistakes, they should not expect any more or any less," I said, reciting the same words my daddies would tell me when I made stuffed up.

"Yeah, by the way. I am really sorry for everything that I have ever done to you. It sucks being hated, I know that now. I'm lucky I guess by having you and Puck to stand by me," Santana said. I hugged her. This girl was truly sorry, so I forgave her and luckily, Noah was around to argue if either my trait of forgivingness was a good thing or a bad thing.

"Keep safe, we'll see you on Monday," I said. I waved as I drove away and headed home. Noah was already fighting to stay awake while watching the tapes. "Maybe it was a bad thing leaving you behind but it was better to have a sober person driving Santana home than having a hung-over cop do it. Would look really bad if you know what I mean."

"Absolutely Berry, I'll get the chips." Noah stood and moved to the kitchen after hitting the pause button.

"'Kay Puckerman, just be careful in my kitchen, don't want you setting something on fire."

* * *

The rest of Saturday and the all of Sunday was spent watching useless footage, doing a mind map on a white board to try and figure out some connections and curing Noah's hangover with several cups of coffee and plenty of naps. I found myself looking for Santana on Monday morning before homeroom and I found her at her locker. I was about to greet her but someone beat me to it.

"Morning Satan," Quinn's voice said with a sneer.

"Morning Head Bitch, how was your weekend?" Santana said in her usually snarky tone that she saved especially for Quinn. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Noah ready to intervene. I grabbed his arm and whispered.

"Let her sort it out. We'll stop them if fists start flying." He nodded but his face remained defensive and if I had looked in a mirror, mine would've been the same.

"Great, Sam and I had a blast. Ever since you and RuPaul had to carry Drunkerman home, the party was loads better."

"We'll I'm glad, it seems you had a pleasant evening and so did I." I smiled; maybe I have rubbed off on her. "Probably because I didn't have to see your bitchy face for 48 hours." Then Santana would say something like that which would make me rethink my previous statement.

"Yeah, 'cause Puck and Manhands are loads of fun to be around," Quinn said. In truth, Noah and I had not been the best company. First, I force her to help me get a vomit-prone cop home, then she had to stay over because it was late and finally, had to meet my boss because she was never supposed to find out in the first place.

"We'll they're hell of a lot better company than you'll ever be so have fun with Ken, I think I'll stay with Neo and Trinity." She marched over to us and pretty much grabbed our arms and dragged us down, away from the multiplying crowd.

"Impressive Lopez," Noah said.

"Yeah, I was this close to slapping her through the locker." She said fiercely.

"Not that, Matrix reference, you have good taste," he informed her. Santana and I shared a confused look but soon forgot it. "They really are the McKinley High's Barbie and Ken." I soon left them to their discussion of the plastic toy figures as I walked to homeroom. Thankful that it was only Mercedes and Sam in my homeroom, I did not have to deal with any high school drama. I moved to my usual seat at the front and switched personas. I got out my student diary and began jotting down notes that the teacher was reading out, even if it did not even apply to me. I could almost feel the lasers coming from Mercedes and Sam's eyes as they stared long and hard into my back. I was just about to turn around and tell them to stop when the bell rang. I swear there was a man with cameras in every room and just when some bad stuff was about to go down, he would hit the bells. I left in a hurry because the tension that was growing in there would've exploded if I had stayed any longer. First class was American History, something that I was terrible at during my years of high school. I had to study extra hard to get good grades in this subject but it was by far, the worst. I only had Brittany and Tina in this class and they were the most civil out of the other glee club members. Brittany even waved at my shyly and Tina gave me an embarrassed smile. Was it embarrassing that they knew me? I honestly did not care because right now, I had to keep under the radar. I was hoping that Noah would keep his cool. This was highly unlikely…

* * *

Monday soon past and Tuesday and Wednesday did too. Noah had managed to keep his hands to himself whenever someone looked at him at what he called 'wrong' or when somebody had a go at Santana or I. Santana had to get use to ignoring people. I nearly had to hold her back when Karfosky spoke his long list of insults that almost pushed her over the edge. As much as I loved glee club, the package that came with it was almost enough to make me want to leave. Quinn was being her high and mighty self, Finn was ignoring me, Mercedes looked dead in my eyes and held me in a death gaze and the others, well at least they nodded their heads when Santana, Noah and I walked in. Mr Shuester finally came in and asked us to rehearse Smooth Criminal. We did it three more times before Mr Shuester was satisfied. In my opinion, it was a great song and we sounded brilliant, but my persona did not so I had to act like I was not truly enjoying myself which was hard because I really was. It was going great until Mr Shuester held Noah and I behind after everyone else was allowed to leave.

"Okay guys, what is going on? I know it's been a little rough but you seem to be acting different," Mr Shuester said. There was a reason why I failed in drama class.

"It's just all a little stressful, Regionals is going to be tough and Kurt isn't here so we have to work even harder," I began. It was giving time for Noah to come up with some new excuses.

"No, this is different. Is something bothering you?"

"Well, home has been a little stressful, with my Mom working 24/7 and I need to look after my little sister a lot but somebody has to do it," Noah said.

"And my dad's are away a lot of the time so, I suppose I get a little down because I am lonely at home," I added.

"Well, if you guys need anything, you should go see Ms Pillsbury," he said. We both nodded and pretty much ran through the door. Santana was standing outside, leaning against the lockers.

"Didn't have to spill the beans?" She said.

"No, God this is harder than we thought," Noah said.

"We should go home, it's getting late and…we don't really have much to do. Our leads have almost gone cold and it's going to take months to track down everyone involved," I said.

"We have to keep trying, let's go," Noah took my hand and we walked towards the car park. Once we were in the truck and watched Santana get into her vehicle, we began driving home.

* * *

Friday was bright and sunny. It gave me a reason to smile despite the circumstances. The boss had sent a fax over and we secretly gave them for Santana to sign during homeroom. He also ordered us to go do a sweep through the alleys into the central of Ohio to see if we could pick up any leads. We had to double bolt Noah's truck because this time, there were real firearms in there. It made me nervous all day and I really hated sitting around in English class, twirling my pencil and trying to explain why Shakespeare used metaphors in Macbeth and not trying to think about a student breaking into the truck and blowing his head off, or someone else's. When the school bell rung, I did not even say goodbye to anyone as my mission was to get in Noah's truck and drive far, far away. He was already there and we drove deep into the city. We changed our clothes, black on black and strapped our weapons to our waist, and a pocket knife to our ankles just to be sure. We kept to the shadows and kept to ourselves. We did not exchange any words and our eyes scanned the area in seconds. It all seemed fine until we saw two people exchanging a package in an alley way two blocks away. We picked up the pace and sped walked towards them. It was a one way street, just out luck.

"Excuse me?" Noah said dangerously and the pair looked up at us with shock. Then one of them, a man, withdrew a gun and started firing. I very rarely use bad language but now was a good time to say...

"Oh shit." We withdrew our weapons and returned fire. Two against one was not too bad. I saw a bullet go straight for his leg as I feel a burning hot sensation explode from my stomach.

* * *

**Okay, ready for my excuse: Writers Block :(**

**I know it was really boring until the last two seconds of it but I need a filler chapter because it would've seemed to be moving way to fast. Next chapter will be more interesting, hopefully. Thanks again for all the lovely reviews and story alerts. I have filtered all my fanfiction mail and split them into 'alerts' and 'reviews'. **

**I was trying to make this longer but this will just have to do. **

**Thanks to a reviewer and if anyone else for that matter: No BabyGate!**


	6. Recovery

Puck smiled as he watched the druggie fall to the ground. He had always been a good shot.

"Hey Ber…" Apparently the drug dealer was a good shot as well. He stood there frozen in shock.

"Noah?" A voice that was harsh and dry called out. He whipped out his mobile and speed dialed the ambulance. The other person, a young man was cowering in the corner of the alley,

"Hey Rach, just hold on 'kay? Can you do that for me?" Puck said desperately.

"Noah, arrest the man first," she said. Puck stubbornly shook his head and held her tighter.

"God Damn it Puckerman, just do it," she said angrily. He gently laid her down on the smooth and cold concrete and retrieved some hand cuffs from his back pocket and attached one end to the man's wrist and the other to a pipe. He was bleeding lightly as the bullet was a small graze. He ignored him and went straight back to his injured partner. "It's fine Noah, not as bad as your bullet scare right?"

"Stop talking," Puck said. The sirens arrived ten minutes later and both the drug dealer and the detective were loaded into the back of the ambulance. Puck was forced to remain behind because he had the other man to deal with.

"Sir. Can you please come with me?" Puck said.

"Get away from me!" He lunged. Police men gathered around the man and restrained him.

"He's high," one of the police men said.

"No shit Sherlock," Puck said under his breath and the band of men dragged the druggie towards the police cars that blocked off half the road and several cars had begun to honk. Puck got in his car that he shared with Rachel and sped towards the hospital.

* * *

"Removing bullet now," the Doctor informed the rest of his operation team. This girl is real lucky, it had missed all vital organs and was only two inches deep in the skin." Two surgeons and several scrub nurses had been called to the ER after a gunshot victim was brought in. She had passed out from blood loss and had a low BP. However, it was a bad shot so all that needed to be done was to remove the bullet and close up the wound.

"Sir, her partner is here," a nurse came in.

"Partner?" The doctor said.

"She's a cop, Detective Rachel Berry, NYPD," the nurse said.

"A cop, how old is she?" The Doctor said shocked.

"Old enough apparently. Her partner is dying for some news," the nurse said.

"Tell her partner that she's going to be just fine. A couple of days on bed rest, to give time for the wound to close up," the Doctor said. The nurse nodded and left.

"Let's sew Detective Berry up so she can get back on the streets and do her job," the Doctor said and the surgical team nodded and got down to business. '

* * *

Puck was pacing outside in the waiting room. Not sitting down and reading a car magazine, pacing. His, partner…his best friend was in there and he did not have a clue what was happening to her. She had been there every step of the way when he was shot a year and a half ago during a mission with the entire department. He nearly reconsidered to do the Glee mission but he said he would be okay. But this was Berry, who was tough as nails but even a bullet could shatter her. A nurse walked out and called Puck's name. It was the same nurse he had pestered to get information out of.

"Detective Berry will been fine. They're just patching her up now. She will be monitored during the next week and the doctor will personally give you details when she is awake," the nurse said.

"Thank you, when can I see her?" Puck asked.

"I can bring you to her designated recovery room," the nurse said. He followed the lady in the purple scrubs to a small private room.

"This is hers. She may be another hour," the nurse said as she left. Then something hit him. He quickly got his phone out and dialed for New York.

"Hello Sir…yeah, bad news. Berry's been hit,"

"Hit? How, when?" The Boss's voice said shocked.

"Drug dealers, he was armed. At first, he was just trading and then he began firing,"

"Where are you know?"

"General Lima Hospital,"

"I'm coming down"

"There is no need sir. She is fine. She just has one week of bed rest," Puck reassured him.

"No Puckerman, you have to go back to McKinley. If you aren't both there it's going to look a little suspicious," the Boss said.

"So what is her excuse going to be?"

"Tell them that she went down to Australia to visit her parents." The boss said. Puck had not thought of that.

"Okay, I will tell Santana though. She'll know something is wrong," Puck said.

"Fine, just hope you trust her enough that she won't tell someone," the Boss said sternly.

"She doesn't have anyone to tell…sorry, that sounded cruel."

"Call me later. I want updates whenever something new happens alright Puckerman," the Boss said.

"Yes boss," and Puck hung up the phone. Puck sat in the soft chair and tapped his foot impatiently against the floor. By the time they wheeled her in on the gurney, he had nearly fallen asleep. "Rach?" He called out drowsily.

"Sorry Sir, she's still sedated. She might wake up in a couple of minutes," the nurse said softly. "The doctor will come in to give you some information when she is awake." Puck thanked her and finally got a good look at Rachel. She was ghostly pale and she looked dead. The only thing giving it away was the small breaths of air that was making her chest rise and fall.

"Your dads are going to kill me when they find out. Well, after they dig me up because Santana is going to find out first," Puck said. Rachel would have laughed, or smacked him or grinned but her face remained emotionless.

"Rach, you're supposed to hit me or something," Puck said. He didn't care because all he wanted was a reaction. The doctor walked in with her chart.

"We will keep her for the next couple of days. After that, she is restricted to vigorous activities until her next check up."

"When will that be?"

"In a fortnight," the Doctor said. Puck looked at him. This was going to be hard considering they were beginning to practice for Regionals, which was in three months.

"Great, just great," he mumbled to himself.

* * *

He strode into Glee Club like nothing had happened. He wished that nothing had happened.

_"Noah, stop fussing," Rachel had said as Puck was making sure she had enough pillows to support her head. _

_"Rachel, be quiet," he said soothingly. _

_"You're not my daddies," she said. _

_'Well they're not here right now are they. So someone's gotta make a fuss," Noah replied. She gave him a weak smile. _

_"I'm going to be out of here next week. I'm fine, just giving my bullet wound some time to heal so I don't rip the stitches wide open," Rachel said as she gestured to her bandaged stomach. _

_"How are we going to explain this to Mr Shue?" _

_"We lie, as usual," Rachel said casually. _

_"Just say that I am down with my parents, then I get hurt and I cannot dance," Rachel shrugged. _

_"Why do you find this so easy?" Puck said. _

_"What else can I do? Sit here and mope around just because someone shot me?" _

_"Rach, someone tried to kill you," Puck replied. _

_"I know that, and once, someone tried to kill you," Rachel retorted. _

_"Yeah, and you went all Momma Duck on me," Puck said. _

_"I'm female, you cannot blame me," Rachel said with a small grin. _

_"So I am not allowed to care?"_

_"I didn't say that! I was saying that you didn't have to fawn all over me."_

_"Rach, shut up and eat your jelly."_

"So Rachel isn't here today again, we need to practice hard, We can work on Sam and Quinn's duet or maybe Brittany and Mike's dance routine. Artie, you can work with the band today, and the rest of you. We need to think of costumes," Mr Shuester said. Puck sat down next to Santana like a zombie. He swore to himself that if she asked what was wrong, he would tell her. So he kept up the act that Rachel really was down in Australia and not lying in Lima hospital in pain.

"You 'kay Puckerman?" She asked.

"I'll tell you later Lopez," he replied and real concern appeared on her face.

"'kay." Puck tried hard to concentrate while Mercedes gave avid descriptions of costumes that would make them look brilliant at Regionals. All he could think of was the IV hooked to Rachel's arm. Once Glee club was over, he pulled Santana into an empty classroom.

"It's Rachel," he confessed.

"What about her. You miss her already?" Santana smirked.

"She was shot, during a patrol," I said. Her eyes opened wide and she covered her mouth with her hand.

"She was what?"

"Shot, she's okay. She's in hospital right now and I've been wanting to tell you but…"

"You didn't wanna, I get it Puck," Santana said. "You driving?"

"Excuse me?"

"You can't tell me my friend has been shot without thinking I wasn't going to make you take me to her," Santana said matter-of-factly. Puck shrugged and soon, they were driving off towards Lima General Hospital.

* * *

Rachel was lying in bed. The pastel ceiling staring right back at her in an almost bored fashion. She heard a knock on the door and the feeling of loneliness vanished as Puck and Santana walked in.

"'Bout time you told her. I am bored as hell," Rachel said.

"Someone told me you got yourself shot," Santana said.

"Yeah, things like that happen when you're a detective," Rachel said. Santana pulled the chair close to the bed so they could face each other as they talked. And talked they did. Puck almost fell asleep as they went on and on about how Glee Club was going, what was happening at school, what celebrity did what and why and what a bitch Quinn was.

"You won't believe what she said to me after cheerleading practice," Santana said.

"Do I want to hear?" Rachel said as she listened intently.

"She said how I was the bitch for hanging out with you and Puck and how I was going to be a Lima loser like you two are," Santana said. Rachel and Puck smirked at that. Quinn did not have a clue. "Are the others ever going to find out?"

"Probably, when this is all over. But I mean seriously, she is going to have the shock of her life," Puck said.

"Somebody better bring a camera," Santana said with a wicked grin.

"Even I must admit that I will immensely enjoy re-watching the clip over and over," Rachel said. She yawned and stretched a little. She winced when she felt the thin skin tense a little.

"Yeah, beddy bye time for you," Puck said.

"Shut it," Rachel said. She pulled to covers up over her body as she settled in for the night.

While Puck was driving towards the once again, empty Lopez residence, Santana turned to him.

"How is school going to work out?"

"We're lying, but we're pretty good. We just don't want to jeopardize Regionals," Puck said.

"That's in three months, you'll be fine," Santana shrugged.

"I hope so San, I hope so."

* * *

"Well Detective Berry, you seem to be walking around just fine. Are you sure you don't want another week off?" The Doctor asked as Rachel was tapping her foot impatiently.

"Most definitely not. I need to go Doctor. Thanks for all your help," Rachel said. She wanted to get out of there. There was nothing to do and the boredom was nearly killing her.

"Well, here are your discharge papers. You just need to sign them," the Doctor sighed as he knew he would never be able to change the mind of the young woman. Rachel gave them her signature in record breaking time and almost felt the desire to sprint out of the automatic doors. Puck was waiting for her with their car, his face all concerned and worried.

"Keep looking like that and you're going to get frown lines," Rachel said as she greeted him with a hug.

"Santana and I have told Mr. Shue that you've hurt yourself while you were visiting your Dads. Something along the lines of getting pushed over by the crowd and getting impaled with a sharp stone," Puck said. Rachel gaped at him.

"You told him what?" She exclaimed.

"We didn't exactly plan it. It sort of slipped out and it took a team effort. We sort of did that thing where one starts with a sentence and then the other will add on another."

"My excuse was created through a game?" Rachel said, slightly more enraged.

"Calm down, he believed us. But Quinn got a good laugh or two out of it," Puck said.

"Oh, the day I get to show her who I am," Rachel said as her mind shot forward into several scenarios, the majority containing her gun in her hand. She would not use it of course but weapons these days can be very persuasive. "And thanks for picking me up. You must've gotten up early to drive me to school today."

"You're coming to school today?"

"What did you expect me to do? Go home and rest even more. I swear Detective Puckerman, I was going to go insane in there," Rachel said passionately.

"Okay, the day a teenager is begging for school has come, the apocalypse is near and we may all die before 2012," Puck said as he unlocked the car. Rachel wanted to go up and whack him on the back of the head but it took to much effort just to get into the car without tearing her skin. "Are you sure you want to go. Not give it a day, or week?"

"Just drive Noah, I'll be fine."

* * *

**I would just like to inform you all that this is not beta'd and if someone out there is willing to help, I would be happy to accept the help. Just because my grammar checking skills is crap. **

**Sorry it took so long again but my daily plan didn't exactly go to well..plan. I went out to buy a Christmas tree which was cool :) Thanks to all the favoriters, story alerters and reviewers! The next one will be up soon (no promises as my muse has gone to join the angels in some once a year feast which is hosted upstairs with the big man). **


	7. Now it Begins

The stares they were getting was borderline unhealthy. They were together as a group yes, but this was a different type of 'together'. It was not the fact that they were walking together but how they were walking. If you actually thought about it, you would say it was like a formation. Santana flanked her left and staring down all who snickered, Puck flanked her right, clenching his fish whenever someone came dangerous close to them and Rachel was in the center, feeling absolutely ridiculous.,

"Guys, what are you doing?" Rachel asked.

"You can't risk a pounding, especially if it's Karfosky," Puck said.

"You just make it seem so…serious," Rachel said.

"This is serious." Rachel sighed as her 'guards' escorted her to her locker.

"Get to homeroom for God's sake. I will be fine." Santana and Puck looked at her like she was clinically insane but decided that 'death by Rachel's wrath' was not on their list of things to do. They both backed away and headed towards their own lockers to retrieve their books.

"She's scary when she's vulnerable," Santana said.

"You should see her when she's sick. She refuses the fact that her heads down the toilet and goes to work. She's like a machine," Puck shook his head.

"Let's hope nobody thinks today is prod Berry with a pencil day," Santana said.

Instead, it was look at Berry strangely day which involved glares, stares and eye rolling but no physical contact. That was the only thing that really mattered and so far, nobody had come near her. Rachel did not really care though. For the past week, she had been locked up in a room that was disinfected every three hours and when she left, she smelt of floral air freshener. Now she was back at school, or work and she had Puck and Santana, the only two students that actually gave a shit about her. Well, there was someone else but she really did not want him near her…ever.

"Hey baby, you feeling better?" Jacob Ben-Israel.

"I feel fine Jacob, thanks," she replied nervously.

"Can I see your battle scars?" He asked with a wiggle of the eye brows.

"God no! Go away," she said. She turned away from him and headed towards the cafeteria for lunch, aware that her stalker was well, stalking her. She made it through the double doors without feeling the need to turn around and punch him (her arms were fully functional) and sat down next to her two favorite people within the McKinley walls.

"Ben-Israel stalking yah?" Santana said.

"How could you guess?" Rachel replied sarcastically.

"Since it was mentioned that you…impaled yourself, his blog has been overloaded with comments, most being negative by the way," Santana shrugged as she took a bite out of her sandwich.

"Who told him anyway?"

"Guess," Santana said as indicated with her head towards Miss High and Mighty.

"Typical," Rachel snorted. Quinn was laughing her shrill laugh at something ridiculous that Finn had said.

"Forget her," Puck said. This was directed more at Santana and Rachel.

"Did that a long time ago." Rachel said as she stole a chip of Puck's plate and ate it.

"Yeah, it's hard though. 'Cause I knew her when we were younger and she was nice and I was nice. Then high school came along and screwed everything up."

"School tends to do that to you," Puck said.

"You were the high school geeks weren't you?" Santana said.

"Guilty," Puck said with a grin.

"But you were the hot geek, I was the nerdy geek," Rachel said.

"You were a sexy, nerdy geek," Puck said.

"You were two grades above me," Rachel said.

"Yeah, doesn't mean I didn't notice." He received an over enthusiastic smack on the arm.

"You guys are nearly as appalling as Tina and Mike," Santana said as she tried eat her sandwich without throwing up.

"San, it's called verbal sparring, it's healthy for a good relationship. Gets rid of all the bad tension," Puck said.

"Jeez Puck, didn't have to go all Shrink on me," Santana said.

For the rest of the week, they ignored all the verbal jabs and insults. However, they had remained slushie free and there was an absence of any bruises that usually result from colliding with the cold, metal lockers. It was only when their semi favorite day of the week came along, Glee Thursdays. They sat themselves as far away from the others as possible so there was a significant separation between the trio and everyone else. Mr Shuester sighed as he saw his team still apart and he ended up giving his club an unwanted speech.

"Okay guys, seriously. What the hell is going on?"

"Mr. Shue, I think we're mature enough to sort it out. I for one, have ignored anything that has been negatively cast my way and gotten on with life with people who do not gain pleasure from soiling my clothes and calling me names that insult my religion," Rachel said.

"Yes, but this has to stop. The name calling, the slushies, everything," Mr. Shuester said.

"Then what is your plan?" Rachel asked.

"I need to have a word with Principal," Mr. Shuester said. Puck snorted.

"What's he going to do? He's never been able to stop any of this crap before," he stated.

"The school board won't do anything. No one has been seriously injured, therefore they won't take action," Mr. Shuester said sadly.

"Then who, the police?" Santana said.

There was two reasons why the room was silent. One was because the room occupying the majority of the people were trying to wrap their tiny minds around the fact that calling the police might just actually do something. The other, containing three individuals were staring at one in particular, that individual being Santana Lopez who had just processed what she had just suggested. Not that anyone had a clue that there was a connection but it was still something that could lead to future problems.

"I think that's a bit far Santana," Mr. Shuester said after an extremely pregnant pause.

"Yeah, it's just. If nobody is going to stop it then we'll all get screwed over by the hockey team," Santana said. Several others voiced their agreement.

"It is getting really out of hand Mr. Shue," Mercedes added.

"I don't want to do a runner like Kurt either," Sam said. There was another moment of silent. The absence of their 2nd Diva Queen was due to bullying and even then, nothing could be done about it. Nobody wanted anyone else to fall victim. They could not afford to lose another member.

"I need to take it up with Figgins first. We could all get in serious trouble if we went around him and went directly to Governmental authority," Mr. Shuester said. Rachel and Puck were shifting nervously in their seats.

"My bad," Santana whispered under her breath and gave them a guilty smile.

"Let's just hope this blows over," Puck said. Luckily, the idea of bringing the police in slowly vanished as there hadn't been any extreme cases of violence, even if dumpster dumping and locker pounding was enough to get someone expelled. Their glee meeting went from lecture to practice and soon everyone, minus Rachel who was singing along, was practicing a choreographed routine by Brittany and her assistant, Mike. By the end, the entire ordeal of bullying was forgotten (for now) and Santana, Puck and Rachel shared a small smile with some of the more understanding Gleeks. They all slowly began to depart from the rehearsal room until it was only the Spanish teacher and the trio.

"Thanks Mr. Shue, for trying to stand up for us," Puck said.

"Yes, it was very valiant of you. Even though there is very little that can be done at this point of time. Hopefully, in the future, the school board will see how much of an issue this bullying is and will put a stop to it immediately," Rachel added.

"Yeah Rachel, it's all wishful thinking," Mr. Shuester said sadly. They all started walking towards the car park and discussed what they would do if they were the school board. Santana said she would have a slushie day where everyone would tally how many times a year they would get slushied and would be able to use their score to purchase as many Big Gulps as they wanted, and do whatever they wanted with the iced beverage, be that drinking or throwing it at other people's faces. They got to the car park and were surprised to see everyone else's cars still parked, but no sign of everyone else.

"I wonder where they went?" Puck said shocked. Being the more paranoid of the pair, ran over to his car and withdrew two fire arms. One for him and one for Rachel. Mr Shuester walked back into the school and began calling names. He tossed a gun in Rachel's direction and caught it with ease.

"Where do you expect me to put it?" She asked.

"Excuse me?"

"Skirt. No pockets," Rachel replied. He groaned and went back to his vehicle and retrieved a holder. He tossed it and she tied it to her waist and shoved her jumper over it.

"Noah, are guns really necessary?"

"Better safe than sorry," Puck replied as he stashed the gun deep into his pocket but had an impressive bulge. Mr Shuester returned and said that no one else was in the building as it was already past six in the evening.

"Did you hear anything before?" Mr Shuester asked.

"From what I heard, they were all going to head home. Nothing unusual," Puck replied.

"Maybe they're playing a joke on us just to pull on our leashes," Santana said. She did not get a response and she turned around to see what had her friends and teacher so quiet.

"Guys?" She said as she watched them fall to the ground.

"Good night sweetheart," a cold voice rasped in her ear as she felt a dart puncture her neck.

* * *

"Ouch," Puck groaned as he sat up. His head collided with metal and he thought he was dreaming. But the pain was very real. So was the cold floor that caused him to shiver.

"Rach?" He called out.

"Noah?" Her voice replied.

"Guys?" Another shaken voice echoed.

"Tina?" Mike's voice echoed.

"Yeah," she replied.

"Okay, sound off," Mr Shuester said.

"Brittany?"

"Why is it so dark?" The blonde replied.

"Santana?"

"Here."

"Sam?"

"Yep."

"Finn?"

"Here."

"Artie?"

"Uh huh."

"Rachel?"

"Here Mr Shue."

"Puck?"

"Over here."

"Quinn?"

"Yes."

"Mercedes?"

"Right next to you," she replied.

"We're all here." Rachel said.

"What the hell is going on?" Mike said into the darkness.

"Good question." Puck said as he tried to stand up. He used the wall to guide him and tried to get closer to the murmurs of his fellow glee clubers. He got out his mobile phone and brought the screen to life. The others did the same and they soon had their artificial campfire.

"What time is it?" Mr. Shuester asked.

"Nine PM, we've been out for a while," Artie said.

"Great, just great," Quinn mumbled.

"Where are we is a hell of a better question," Puck said. He used his cell phone as a torch and maneuvered around the metal.

"It feels like we're in the back of a truck. But we're not moving," Puck said.

"Kidnapped, definitely not on my to-do list," Tina sighed.

"At least we're not dead," Sam said.

"Sam, shut up," Quinn said.

"Are we getting any reception?" Puck asked as he tried to call for help.

"I wouldn't think so. They've probably bugged the area," Rachel said. A lot of heads swiveled to look at her. "Basic kidnapping 101, lose phone signal, better chance of success."

"Not helping RuPaul," Quinn snapped.

"Oh shut up," Santana said.

"Why are you getting involved?"

"Why are you such a bitch?"

"Ladies," Mr. Shuester said.

"No Mr. Shuester, Quinn needs a talking to and she can't escape, none of us can so she has to listen to what I have to say," Santana said confidently. "Now. For once in your life, hush up and listen. You have no right to go around calling her that just because you feel like it. I can't believe I ever thought we would be friends because after all those terrible things you told me about Berry here, makes me realize how ignorant you are of her. It's people like her I want to be friends with. People like her who actually give a damn about me. The thing is, I pity you because you pushed her away so many times that you don't deserve to have her." Rachel smiled at the young woman and stood to hug her.

"That was very nice Santana," Rachel said in her real Rachel Berry voice. She realized what she had done and began coughing and claiming that the dry air had caused slight discomfort. It was Puck who spoke finally.

"I think it's over Rach. We may as well if we want to get out of here," Puck said.

"We don't even know what we're up against," Rachel said.

"Even so, whoever has done this probably knows. Or is a very, repeat, very odd coincidence that the kidnappers has happened to capture us," Puck said.

"What are you going on about?" Finn asked.

"Do you want the honors?" Puck said.

"Not really," Rachel replied.

"Well I don't want to tell them."

"You mentioned it first!" Santana groaned at their juvenile behavior and spoke.

"Guys, meet Detective Rachel Berry and Detective Noah Puckerman. NYPD."

* * *

**So, the word is out! Cat's out of the bag and all that yada yada. I was kind enough to stay up till Midnight to get this up for you all so feel privileged. I might review this tomorrow to check it because I just wanted it up! I am a very impatient writer :) **

**The kidnapping was supposed to be a separate chapter but I felt that you were all over my fillers and just wanted to get to the point. Now we've reached it and the action truly begins. *evil maniac laugh* **

**So what are your predictions? How is this going to play out...I am not really sure so any input would be awesome. I'm not sure how my brain works, it is either going to get me far in life or send me to an insane asylum. **

**Thanks again to all my favoriters, reviewers and alerters. Long reviews will get replies as several of my reviewers already know by now. Thanks again everyone and new chapter will be up in the next couple of days. This is my first successful story on this website (the other is a Sea Patrol one on the forum) and I am willing to continue this and not go on a three year hiatus (don't you hate it when they do that?) **

**So good night all**

**THKer!**


	8. Why Are We Here?

Puck's POV

I wished someone would say something. A gasp, even a squeak on Tina's part but no, all I got was their deer in headlights stare. I looked to see my partner staring at Santana.

"You guys wouldn't shut it, so I did it for you," Santana said.

"Yes well," Rachel said.

"I'm dreaming," Mercedes said as she sat down.

"So am I," Mr Shuester said. "You are Rachel Berry, future Broadway star and Noah Puckerman, law breaker and guitarist."

"No, actually, we're Detectives and we work for the New York Police Department, but I can play the guitar," I corrected him.

"This is too much," he said and he looked like he was going to pass out.

"You've got to be kidding me," Mike said. "You guys aren't playing with us."

"Nup Mike, we're as real as you can get," I grinned.

"Noah, there are people outside," Rachel said.

"How many?"

"Three to four, five at the most if one is being very quiet. Their footsteps are heavy, suggesting they are wearing combat boots and the ones that are speaking all seem to be male," she said quietly back. The glee club was gaping at her.

"Oh god, somebody wake me up now," Artie said.

"I wish we could," I said to him. The kidnappers had been convenient enough to keep Artie in the wheelchair. Rachel notices this.

"Artie still has his wheelchair. Do you think they are guilty or are showing some remorse? Could be a hired job because if somebody really wanted to inflict fear upon us, they wouldn't of made the mistake to leave the wheel chair with us," Rachel continued. "Or these." She pulled out the Glock .22 from her waist. I looked down and realized what a big mistake the kidnappers had made.

"Obviously they had no idea who they've picked up," I said with a sly grin.

"Then it means that this could be completely unrelated to the shooting," Rachel said.

"Or they're really sloppy," I added.

"Okay guys, hold up. What is going on here?" Mr. Shuester said.

"We were hired a year ago to go undercover as teenagers at the school. Our job was to poke around until we found some information on several drug dealing activity in Lima, Ohio. The dealings have lead to several unsolved cases of theft, breaking and entering and murder. Recently we've been trying to locate the epicenter of the operation. We realized that if we got hold of the single individual who was controlling everything, it would halt all the crimes that have been committed in the past," I said as I was checking if my gun was still loaded. It was. Really sloppy work on the kidnappers part.

"Wha…what? I can't believe this. It's just so…" Mr. Shuester babbled.

"We can talk about this later, if there is a later. We need to get out of here. I honestly don't care why we are here because getting everyone safely back is our priority," Rachel said. The gaping resumed.

"What's the plan of attack Detective?" Santana asked. God, she was loving this. In some way, this was a sweet revenge against our fellow gleeks but I had no time to bask in it. I had a more important job to do.

"Guy's shut it, someone's coming," Rachel said. She had freakish hearing and if it was scaring it me, hell, of course it was scaring everyone else. Yet everyone listened to her and the sound of chatter vanished. The back of the truck opened and two men had knives pointed at us.

"Out yah get kiddies, the boss wants tah speak to yah," one of them said. Despite his appalling use of grammar, wait…why did I care? I've been hanging around Rachel way too much. Anyway, all of us slowly got out of the truck which happened to be a large cargo container and followed the pair towards a warehouse building. It was your typical bad guy hide out, well more the stereotypical bad guy hide out but never mind that. It was big, dark and creepy. Enough to have me worried. I looked at my partner who had her eyes scouting the area. She was obviously trying to find an escape route but all around us were large vehicles, container boxes and in the distance, a large iron bar fence. Just our luck.

* * *

Rachel's POV

I tugged my shirt lower over my skirt. Hopefully it would conceal my weapon long enough to give us a chance to get out of here. The warehouse was not as big and empty and I thought it would be because there were several people (men) inside and they all looked up at us as we entered.

"Is this them?" A man in a suit said. Why were they always in suits?

"Yep. These are the ones."

"I can't believe people are going so far just for some gay show choir." What. This was completely unrelated to what Noah and I were doing. This was nothing to do with drugs?

"What are you talking about?" Noah said.

"Hey, shut it. Put them with the rest." Suit man said. Rest? What the hell was going on. I turned and Noah had the exact same expression as I did. Santana leant over and whispered in my ear.

"I'm guessing this has nothing to do with you."

"Not a clue." I replied.

"Hey, stop talking," a man, all muscle said. Yep. Escape looked pretty bleak right now. We were rounded up and walked through a set of doors at the back.

"New Directions?" A stunned voice said.

"Well it seems you know each other. I bet you have loads to talk about. I recommend you think of some good material because you're stuck here until we are given further orders." Suit man and his cronies left and we heard the bolt doors slam.

"Well. What did you guys do wrong?"

"I think I would kill someone just to get that answer." Noah said. None of us had moved and neither had they. I scanned the room to see who we've been trapped with.

"Who would think, New Directions and Vocal Adrenalin, locked up together," the smug voice of Jesse St. James said.

Excellent.

* * *

**I decided to split this up and add some fun into the mix. I realized this was going to be a lot longer than I first thought it was and it might take some time to work it out. HK has just hit its cold patch and it is going to take longer to type because my hands are frozen :(**

**Thanks to all the amazing reviews and I hope you were satisfied with your replies. I hope it wont take as long as it did today, I was just a bit busy during the last few days. **

**I will hopefully update before Christmas. Maybe a long one as a present? ;)**

**THKer**


	9. Stuck with the enemy

Continued Rachel POV

I was really getting sick of this deathly silence thing. We stared at them, they stared at us. Their coach, Mr. 'I steal your singers' guy was standing there with his hands tied behind his back. Obviously he had put up a fight and needed to be restrained. As much as I wanted him to suffer, death by kidnappers was not really what I had in mind.

"Vocal Adrenalin, what a coincidence," Noah said.

"Hello Puckerman, had a nice nap in the back of a cargo truck?" Jesse said. They had apparently experienced what we just had.

"Oh you know, tranquilizers are a past time of mine." Noah had never gotten over Jesse and me. If there ever truly was a Jesse and me which I assure him, there wasn't. I rolled my eyes at their immature verbal spat and was going to intervene but Mr. Shuester got to them first.

"Okay boys, break it up. So if we're both here it has got to be something to do with Regionals." Yes, please something to do with Regionals and not with Noah and I.

"Well, I don't see Aural Intensity here." Giselle from VA said. I had to snicker. Naturally so did Puck, Mike, Tina, Mercedes, Artie, Santana and several members of Vocal Adrenalin. Their choice of name was ridiculous, something both their team and my own could agree on.

"Or they could be next." Mike said.

"So what do we do know?" Santana said, looking directly at me. The others did to and it was getting a bit nerve wracking.

"Well, there is no cell phone coverage, the doors a bolted down and there are no windows. I have no idea how many people are out there and I couldn't even guess where we are so I don't know if we would be able to run for it or not. Noah, any additional input?"

"We're in a room full of show choir kids and we need to get every single one of them out."

"Ah, of course, I completely forgot about that little detail," I replied sarcastically and rolled my shoulders. It was annoying, not being able to do anything. God, I did not even know why I was even here. "And we can't exactly blast our way through. From past knowledge, Glocks don't fare so well against AK's."

"What makes you think that?" He said stubbornly.

"I would think you would know from personal experience," because that was how he went down last time.

"Oh, yeah." I do not know why but I was getting some personal joy from the confusion of Vocal Adrenalin. I looked at Santana and she shrugged. She acted like she gets abducted every day.

"Alright. How many times do the guys come in?" Noah asks.

"Um, we've been here for two days now and they come in twice, to feed us." Andrea said.

"Anything else?" Noah asked.

"Well, we do have bathroom breaks. They take us outside and it's one of those portable ones. Thankfully they change it regularly so it doesn't overflow," Andrea continued. Did not need that extra piece of information.

"Did there seem to be any form of escape?" I asked.

"A single gate, in and out, heavy security, guns."

"Perfect." Noah and I said at the exact same time.

"This is not going to be easy." I tell him.

"Did you expect it to be?"

"Being kidnapped isn't something I think about a lot so no, if I was kidnapped, I would of hoped it was one guy, not an army." I reply.

"Okay, somebody explain," Jesse said.

"These two, could kill you if they wanted to," Santana said. Was she our new liaison? Fair enough.

"Excuse me?"

"NYPD." Noah said. He pulled out a badge from his pocket. Did he carry that thing around with him?

"Detectives Berry and Puckerman." I added. "Sorry, I don't exactly have anywhere to put mine." I said referring to the badge.

"Detec…NYPD?" Jesse stuttered.

"Are you deaf now St. James?" Noah said.

"How?" He said.

"We graduated from high school, went to the Police Academy and then posted in New York." I said. I looked at Noah who grinned at me.

"That's long story short."

"Then what are you doing here?"

"None of your business. However, isn't it lucky you happen to be locked up with us?"

"I don't see how being locked up is lucky at all." I tell him.

"Remember last time this happened?" That's right. Tell everyone how we were hit over the head during a raid and carried off into the middle of nowhere, only this guy was over 60 and he conveniently left his keys in the ignition. I pointed this out to him.

"And there is what, 30+ students and two teachers!"

"Okay, okay I get it Berry, not good."

"Not good at all." I was also avoiding a certain factor, me being that certain factor because despite everything I told him and Santana, my stomach was killing me, more specifically, my bullet wound was killing me. It was hard enough standing up without feeling like I was going to crash and burn but now I had to escape a warehouse? My day was getting better and better.

"They've got these pillows and blankets that they will give you but the floor is your bed." Giselle said.

"So we're as stuck as they are?" Noah said.

"Pretty much. For now."

* * *

Jesse St. James looked at the girl, no, woman who he once thought was perfect for him. They both had amazing voices and amazing talent. Were both very mature for their age and were going to go somewhere in the future. It was almost a fairytale…almost. Here she was, talking to Dustin Goolsby and Mr. Shuester, discussing the best method to get everyone out or something like that. The last time he heard her talking, it was about trying to get her out so she could send for help. Like that was going to work considering being in a gridlocked area. He and his co-members were sitting on one side of the warehouse, New Directions were on the other and the only noise was the small chit chat between the individual groups. He really wanted to know who was doing this to them. As much as he disregarded New Directions and thought them inferior, he did not want to see any of them dead. They were victims as much as his team was. They had barely slept the night before and Breakfast was simple plain toast.

"I don't know if that would work," he heard Puck say. It was strange looking at him in this light as well. He expected him to be the one trying to knock the walls down with brute strength, not discussing whether or not an idea was suitable or not. Jesse would never admit it out loud, but Puck was almost acting as he would if he knew what he was doing.

"We can't risk them." Mr. Shuester said.

"They'll just be using their eyes, not their lives." Mr. Goolsby said.

"I…I don't know. They're just kids." Mr. Shuster said.

"We're not," Puck said.

"But they think we are," Rachel added.

"There isn't any other way and we are running out of time. They won't keep up here forever," Puck said.

"Fine, but you two be careful. I don't care how old you are what your profession is, I don't want you to get hurt." Mr. Shuester said. Jesse looked at them. He remembered back to when he was in New Directions and although Mr. Shuester was suspicious of him, he did not treat him any differently. Despite Rachel and Puck dropping their bombshell on him, he was still the caring teacher that had got them to Regionals last year.

When the big man who was definitely all brawn, no brains came to collect the bathroom needers, Jesse finds himself going with eight Vocal Adrenalins and five New Directions. He tells them 'better safe than sorry' but he really wants to know what Puck and Rachel are up to. He still saw them as kids…kids that were supposed to have a few years on him but still looked old enough to be in High School. Brawn 'n' no Brains herded us like sheep towards the cubicles and Rachel and Puck had their eyes wondering like chameleons. He saw Rachel sigh as she eyed the large semi-automatic weapons that were hanging at the sides of two security guards near a fence and looked up to see a tall control tower. Jesse had not had much of a look around before, instead, kept his head down and tried be invisible. In his mind, these people were armed and dangerous and his life still needed to be lived.

"So that sucked." Puck said once they were all safely back inside.

"You didn't do it?" Mr. Goolsby said.

"No, 'cause there were men with guns, big guns and there were all of us out there. It's a 1 in 13 chance of someone getting hit. Not a risk I am willing to take." Puck said. The coach shook his head and retreated to his own show choir because he could not be bothered arguing with them. Puck sighed and sat himself next to Santana who was bored out of her mind that she had resorted to play stone paper scissors with Artie.

Ten minutes later, Vocal Adrenalin and New Directions had begun the first Kidnapped Interschool Stone Paper Scissors Competition. At first, it began with the Latina and the Wheelchair bound boy, then Mike, Mercedes and Finn joined in, soon by Quinn, Sam and Tina. Brittany needed to be explained to how the game worked but soon she was outdoing Puck and Rachel who apparently went to psychology seminars and should have had the advantage. Giselle eventually walked over and took on the rising champion, Brittany Pierce and after losing, demanded a rematch that involved doubles, Brittany and Rachel against herself and Jesse. By the end, everyone in the room had that hands in either rock, paper or scissor formation. Mr. Shuester almost had to break up some fights because people reckoned that their opponent was cheating.

"This will never be mentioned again." Jesse said after getting defeated by Finn.

"If you peep, you're finished too." Puck agreed.

"Guys." Rachel said. Everyone hushed. The doors bolted open moments later and in walked a tall boy in a stunning uniform. He was followed by others in the same attire.

"Kurt!" Mercedes gasped.

"Mercedes? What is going on here?" The boy asked.

"Stop talking." Mr. Smart in a Suit said. "Is this the last one?"

"Yes Sir." Brawn 'n' no Brain said. "What do we do now?"

"We wait for our next orders," Suit man said.

"Okay." Brawn 'n' no Brain said and pushed the final Warbler through the door before bolting it down.

"Let me guess, you suddenly all disappeared one by one, woke up groggy in the back of a truck and now wondering what the hell you did wrong in your past life to deserve this," Finn said.

"Besides the last part, yes." Blaine said as he half stumbled towards the group.

"So this is this year's competition." Andrea said.

"Yeah, if we get to be competition." Giselle said.

"Stop with the negativity. It's not going to help." Santana said warningly. The Warblers sat themselves down and some of them immediately fell asleep.

"Our parents would have realized what has happened by now wouldn't they." Tina asked.

"I would think so. Hopefully if we don't report in the next couple of days, the Boss will come down and find us missing." Puck said to Rachel. Santana noticed the confusion written all over Kurt's face and filled him in. His eyes grew in size as he gaped at the pair.

"You're kidding."

"No I ain't Beyonce." Puck looked at his partner and brought her to the side.

"This is getting worse. More people, more people to get out," he told her.

"I know, but we can't just wait like sitting ducks. We've gotta think of something fast. Our priority is these kids. I know none of them have said anything but they are relying on us to get them out." Rachel said quietly so no one heard her.

"There is just so much that could go wrong." Puck said and Rachel could hear the tint of fear in his voice.

"We've only got one thing on our side."

"What?"

"These men that are keeping us, they have nothing personally against us. They don't want to hurt us or want us dead. Obviously whoever hired them has something against show choirs."

"So what? We try and convince them to let us go?"

"Just…just let me talk to them." Rachel said.

"How? Like they'll listen to us. Plus, we can't advertise who we are."

"Shush, I'm thinking."

* * *

Rachel's POV

Everyone looked asleep…ish but I don't think anyone would stop me. I stood and tip toed towards the door. It was cold and smelt rusty but I knocked softly against it.

"Do you need to go to the bathroom missy?" Braun 'n' no Brain who the majority of the male population inside had dubbed him said as he opened the door.

"No. I'm just a bit lonely and everyone is asleep and I don't think they'll appreciate me waking them up. I am a bit of a handful you see and I am not very well liked." I fibbed. I did not expect to see sympathy in the glassy eyes of his.

"Would you like to come out for a minute. I mean, what harm can a little lady like you do?" 'Pray you will never have to witness what I can do' I mentally said to him. I stepped out into the warm Spring air. I hadn't noticed how stuffy it was inside the warehouse.

"Thank you." I said.

"If you be quiet, we can walk a little. The guards don't really guard during the night. Actually, they're inside sleeping and then they get up at 6 to make sure none of you make a run for it during breakfast. No, I'm not that stupid or Braun 'n' no Brains as your boys say I am. Metal doors are not sound proof. I paid enough attention in Science to know that. I stifled a small chuckled at this man who was not what I expected. At first, I didn't even think he was going to reply to my knock but here I was, outside and having a conversation with my kidnapper, or my kidnappers associate.

"So who is the man in the suit?" I asked.

"Him, he's my cousin. George Michaels. I'm Peter, or Pete if you prefer. Sucked into a life of crime if you can call it that."

"Tell me about it. I'm Rachel," I said.

"Really Miss Rachel?"

"Yeah, so what are you doing here?"

"I don't know. Only Cousin George knows. I am just doing as he orders. He's the only one left in my family so I do whatever he asks."

"I see. I know it is a lot to ask for you but I need to know what is going on. None of us know why we are here."

"You don't?"

"Nope." He seemed to be in deep thought after I told him this and after a moment, he took my arm.

"Come quickly, stay behind me," he said and dragged me to a small metal shack.

"I'm guessing nobody here really cares what is going on. In it for the money I presume?"

"Yeah, half the guys are homeless and live on McDonalds. The others, they know how to pull a trigger but cannot aim to save their lives." I stored this in my brain for future reference.

"So how long have you been in the business?" I asked him.

"Eight years. Started in High School when my parents died in a car crash. My Aunt and Uncle took me in and I was raised in their family as a second son. George has looked out for me ever since."

"And why did your Cousin think that crime was the job for him?"

"He's a good guy. You may not believe it but deep down, he actually gives a damn. He just likes money. A lot of it and whoever wants you out of the way has got the big bucks."

"How much are we talking?"

"In the millions. I have no idea where this guy gets all this money from and I believe that you are a show choir? Who, with that much money wants to take out show choirs?" Good question Pete, good question.

"I know it is a lot to ask for but can you do some poking around. I really want to get to the bottom of this. I've watched way to many episodes of CSI." I tell him. He grins me as if he knows the feeling.

"I'll try and get back to you but you keep quiet about me and I will do the same for you." I gave him my hand and he shook it. We did the same Ninja style running back to the warehouse. The guards hadn't even battered an eye lid as they passed Pete with me hiding behind him.

He opened the door and I got inside.

"They really don't care, or they are half blind." I tell him before he bolts the door.

"Oh, Joseph, the short one, I think he is." He nods his head and whispers a good night. Well that went better than expected. It seemed so easy. Get Pete on my side, get him to convince George to lets us go and sneak out while Half Blinded Joe is on duty.

"Nice evening stroll?" Noah's voice said in my head. Great, voices in my head. Now I was truly going insane. I turned and saw everyone (yes everyone) awake and looking at me.

"Yes, it was a bit chilly though. Should've brought a coat."

* * *

Puck's POV

Alright. It's official. My partner was an idiot. How could she think that going out there into the big bad world of kidnappers and gun men was her idea of a good plan.

"Are you crazy?" I almost yell as I walk towards her.

"Maybe, maybe not but I've got us some crucial information. So I recommend you stop telling me off if you want to know how to get out of here." And then she shuts me up and I listen like a good little puppy dog.

"Pete, or what you affectionately call Braun 'n' no Brains tells me that a millionaire has hired them to keep us captive. He does not know for how long or what for but nearly nobody in the entire area actually wants to do us harm, well not yet anyway."

"What do you mean not yet?" Santana asks. Good question Santana.

"All these men are homeless. They're here for the good money and George, Pete's cousin is also in it for the pay. The two guards, one of them is called Joseph and he is blind in one eye so if we make an escape, let's hope it's him on duty. Apparently neither of them are good shots either so that gives us a better chance."

"And you learnt that in the hour you were gone?" I say.

"Yeah."

"The guards just let you stroll around."

"Pretty much, well I was hiding behind Pete but they must've at least seen my foot or something but no, didn't give a shit." I looked around us. We have over 40 people, the majority being Vocal Adrenalin and there was Rachel and myself, the only people that could get them out. This was going to be fun.

"Now as much as I want to believe you, I don't think the guys out there would exactly let us waltz out the front gates." Jesse said.

"No way St James." I tell him. I turn to Rachel. "Next time you have a chat with your new best friend, as him if he could get a signal out to the boss and find out where the hell we are."

"Fine, I'm glad I could be of service to you." She then brushes past me and leans against a wall. The others look away from her and either start talking or start shifting because the concrete was not helping with the nerves. It was causing severe back pains and headaches. I sigh and sit down next to her.

"Sorry, you did a marvelous job and I'm proud of you." I whisper to her.

"I get it, you were just too much of a man to admit it out loud," she grins.

"Excuse me?"

"I know, admitting that the girl did a better job is a huge hit for your ego but I'll let this one time slide. Next time however, I expect a box of chocolates on my desk." She talks like we're eventually going to get out of this. I really needed to focus on positive thoughts here but my mind kept coming up with new ways to get us all killed. "How long have we been here?"

"Us, a couple of days but Vocal Adrenalin has been here for what, a week now?" I reply.

"Poor things. Really putting them back on their rehearsals." She snickers.

"Well, Giselle and a bunch of the others seem to be savoring every second of it. Better than practicing from 2 to 12." She looked to see Andrea, Chris and Shoshandra talking animatedly about something completely unrelated to singing, dancing or performing.

"Then there's trouble." Her head had turned to see Blaine and Jesse walking towards each other. I made to get up but Rachel caught my arm. "Let's watch. If someone raises a fist, then we spring into action." I relaxed a little in her grip and sat back down.

"So…you're our new competition. First Aural, then New Directions and now this…who in their right minds call themselves the Warblers?"

"The same person who got them this far." A Warbler member said in Blaine's defense.

"Oh really, never seen you with the big kids before?" A Vocal Adrenalin said.

"Ooh, anyone got popcorn?" Santana said as she crawled towards us. Rachel and I looked at her dumbfounded. "Jeez, figurative speech." Jesse and Blaine started sizing each other up like Walruses and it looked pretty ridiculous, well ridiculous to me because the others, especially my own team were finding it very amusing.

"Alright St. James. I've heard about you being the top dog around here. I've heard how've you treated New Directions here and we don't expect any of that nonsense with us." Wow…Blaine was in for a surprise.

"And what has New Directions tattled to you about."

"Egging Miss Berry, TPing their choir room…what else?" Did they miss beating us at Regionals as well? No…well that too."

"We beat them fair and square!" Jesse retorted. Even I could not find a comeback to that because it was true…but I still thought we were better than them.

"Boys, break it up." Mr. Shuester said and confronted the pair.

"Sir…sorry." Blaine said and walked off in the other direction. It was over, for now.

It was the following evening and I watched Rachel talk to Braun…okay, Pete which Rachel forced me to call him and she was let out again. She was gone for over an hour and when she returned, she was grinning. Either she had a good time out of the metal cage or she got the information that might save us. She walked past everyone else and went straight to me.

"He will make the phone call whenever he has the chance, we're in North Cleveland and there is a road that leads to the city, about an hour and forty five minute walk," Rachel whispered. I nodded, our plan was formulating…that sounded cheesy, okay, let's try that again.

We're going to kick some ass.

* * *

**Okay Everyone! Early Xmas present for you all. A nice, longish chapter. If some of you were expecting guns and all, please tell me if this needs to get a bit more actiony! I am so sorry it took so long. My internet broke down and it took forever to fix...stupid PCCW guy never showed up :(**

**So I may not update until next week so hang in there. Next episode, more stuff will definitely happen! Hopefully. I am convinced that the brain thinking of the ideas and the brain that is controlling my hands is two separate organs...My eyes are just along for the ride. **

**Another thing, after this would you prefer a sequel or a prequel. A sequel would be slightly harder to involve glee as you would not have all those stunned reactions. A prequel could probably tell you what Puck/Rachel's life was like prior to the events in this story (before Glee). If you have any interest, please review...or PM or whatever!**

**So Merry Christmas and maybe Happy New Year if I don't update before then! **


	10. Read this while listening to Mind Heist

Rachel's POV

It was starting to worry me. Was this Pete guy really what he cracked up to be? Maybe he would betray us and we would all be stuck here until we would rot and die of something terrible. I for one, was starving. They were feeding us but I was getting a bit sick of bread, toast and instant noodles. I felt bad for the Vocal Adrenalin girl who had Crohn's disease and constantly needed a bucket or plastic bag near her. It had been over 24 hours since Peter last checked in and he said he had made a phone call to Noah and my boss. He said he did and I was praying with all my might that he had done what we had asked. I was pacing back and forth and ignored all the nervous stares that everyone was giving me.

"Rach, sit down…you're freaking me out." Noah was sitting next to Mike and Santana and I turned to him.

"I just…I can't. I'm sorry." I resumed my pacing.

"For god's sake Berry." I ignored Noah and kept glancing at the metal door, hoping that it would open and we would receive good news. "I cannot believe you put your faith into this guy."

"What would've you done then?" I said angrily.

"I don't know but certainly not become BFF's with our kidnappers."

"Do you know what? Shut it Puckerman." He was silenced after that. Then the sounding of bolts made me swiftly walk towards the metal door. It was dark outside and the only source of light was a couple of street lamps.

"Evening, or good morning Rachel. I've told the gunmen to take a break, your people are on standby in Lima. You better run, the only coverage is trees and I can see you have one in a wheel chair."

"We'll manage. If you get into trouble, use that number I gave you," I said to him. He nodded and opened the door wide. I turned around and beckoned for everyone to follow me. "Get ready for the mad dash." People stood and walked cautiously towards me.

"The gate is slightly ajar, you can push it open, just be quiet. There are chains. Go in small groups, I recommend the wheel chair boy first," Pete said and Artie looked apologetically at me.

"Noah, go with him." Noah nodded and he pushed Artie forward. Santana, Brittany, Sam, Finn and Tina followed him. After the managed to get the gate wide enough for Artie's wheelchair to squeeze through, they ran for the cover of the trees. Mike, Quinn, Mercedes, Mr. Shuester soon followed. I turned to see the Vocal Adrenalin and Warbler kids look at me like lost lambs.

"Okay, split up into groups. I'll send you out and my colleague will wait for you on the other side. Who's first?" Group by group, Vocal Adrenalins and Warblers made the run from one side of the 'secret base' to the other. I was down to the last group when the two gun men appeared. This was not good. Not good at all. I turned to see who I was left with. Just my day.

"Rachel?" Kurt asked fearfully. Kurt, Blaine, Jesse, Sunshine and Dustin Goolsby. My life could not get any worse.

"Alright. Just run, I don't care, just run. I will cover for you."

"Are you insane?" Jesse asked aghast.

"Just do it St. James," I say and no one else argued.

"On the count of three."

"1"

"2"

"3!" And they were off. I unclipped my holster and withdrew my gun. The gunners were still in shock so I had the advantage.

"NYPD, drop your weapons!" I order. I heard the sound of the guns hitting the dust and their hands in the air. This was going better than I expected.

"What are you doing with this?" I turned to see Suit man and then I felt a fist connect with my stomach. If I was fine, I would have gotten back up and shot him but I was not fine. It burned and I saw the man smirk. I had just jinxed myself because now I was thinking why on Earth did I ever think that this was going to go perfectly.

"Get them." No…no way where they going after my kids. I reached for my dropped weapon and stood, despite the burning sensation in my side.

"Order them off," I snarl, gun aimed at him and only him. He nods his head and I could hear weapons being put on the ground…again.

"Well little lady, I'm sure this can all be discussed."

"Shut up, put your hands over your head." He obeys and I grab him by the wrists. "Any funny business and you're in big trouble."

"Whoa lady, you see, we were only told what to do. We were only ordered to keep you in one place until our employer arrives."

"So I've been told. Now you have to deal with our escape."

"Or you can tell them today. They're coming to visit." He had the all knowing grin and I tried to keep my poker face on. I just hoped Noah wouldn't be a knight in shining whatever and try and get the kids as far away as possible. I began to walk backwards towards the gate.

"I think you can handle that conversation on your own." I fired once into the air as a distraction then I turned and ran. I was thankful to see the kids long gone and zig zagged through the foliage. I looked down to see my shirt soaked and a prominent red patch appearing.

"Shit." I mumbled and reach down to remove my shoe and sock. I placed the sock to the reopened wound and tried to walk normally in the direction opposite the base. God it hurt, it was even worse than when the bullet actually hit me. My vision blurred and I was walking into trees.

"Rachel?" I heard a voice. I shook my head to see Blaine standing a couple of feet away. "Oh thank god. I told the others to run ahead, well we all sort of just ran and I lost the others."

"Blaine? Come on, we've got to get out of here. The people that want us will probably know by now what is going on.' I tell him. He wrapped an arm around my shoulder and helped me walk faster.

"I don't know where they went. No one was talking and we couldn't rely on listening to footsteps."

"I just hope the others are okay. They've got Noah, they'll be fine. We continued walking and I tried to keep myself from crying out in pain every time I stumbled. I swore that if it was not for this Warbler, I'd be dead. We got to a clearing and saw three people looking in our direction with relief.

"Whoa, did you get shot?" Giselle asked.

"No, well yeah but not today," I replied. The other stragglers happened to be a Warbler called Austin and Mercedes.

"Where on Earth do we go?" Mercedes asked. She looked absolutely terrified and deep down, I felt guilty because of it.

"Just away from here, keep going." I urge them. Austin walked over and helped Blaine with me and together we half walk half jog through the clearing. It was a painful experience as we tried to navigate the trees without dropping me.

"Maybe we should stop." Giselle nods and Austin and Blaine put me down. Apparently Blaine had taken over the protector duty. Last time I checked, I was the mature adult. Apparently bullets can meddle with your status in society.

"I'm sorry, for slowing you all down. Thank you, thank you so much." I said.

"You shouldn't talk…um Detective Berry," Mercedes said awkwardly.

"Enough with the formalities Mercedes Jones, you're risking your life to stay back with me. In my books, you have earned the privilege to call me Rachel," I said, trying to keep the pain at bay.

"We've gotta get out of here. Her bullet wound needs sewing up, it could get infected or…" Blaine said. Obviously no one wanted to say 'bleed out' and silence was used to drop the subject.

"We should keep moving," Blaine ordered and once again I am practically getting dragged along with my little band of warriors.

* * *

They had stuck to the under growth but at times, for Artie's sake, they had to 'hit the road'. It was still the early hours of the morning and there had not been a car in sight and that could either be taken as positive or negative. The Pros, well Artie could be driven and help could be summoned, Cons, their 'rescuers' could be the kidnappers hirers and they may as well kiss freedom goodbye. He knew his duty was to get them to the town that had to be at least another half an hour of walking but he repeatedly looked behind him to see if Rachel had caught up with them yet. He had noticed that some of them were missing as well. A vocal adrenalin girl, Mercedes, Blaine and one of his team members. It had everyone distressed and he had nothing to say that could fix it.

"Detective Puckerman, what do we do?" It was Mr. Shuester that brought him out of his day dream.

"The faster we get to the town, the quicker we can get help," was all he said and Mr. Shuester took it as an acceptable answer and carried on walking.

The flashing neon sign in the distance was a welcoming sight. Despite their exhaustion, everyone picked up the pace and practically sprinted to the small shack on the side of the road. It was the closest building with more a couple of meters further. Puck almost knocked the door down when he ran into the small bar. The bartended looked at him like a madman but Puck pulled out his badge.

"Where is your phone?" He asks as he tries to catch his breath.

"Over there," the barman points at a small pay phone.

"I need you to make a phone call. Dial 911 and give the location of this place." Puck orders.

"Okay…" The bartender walked away and did as he was told. The others entered the bar and immediately sat down at tables, regardless who they were sitting next to.

"I should go back," Puck said after everyone had settled slightly. The bartender had given out water and called in his two chefs early so they could make the kids and three adults something.

"Dude, if you go, we're coming with you," Mike said. Finn, Jesse, Santana, Kurt, nearly all the Warblers and some Vocal Adrenalin's stood.

"Guys, you've gotta stay here. This is my responsibility. As long as you are all in here, you're safe. Help is one the way. Tell them everything, where we were, what had happened, who the people were. Everything." Puck droned on.

"There is no need for that," a voice from the doorway said.

"Giselle!" Jesse said shocked.

"Where are the others?" Puck asked.

"They're with Rachel…she…her…she's not doing so well." An icy silence came over them.

"What do you mean?" Puck said. The worst case scenarios plagued his mind.

"She's bleeding, bad. Blaine and Austin, they're carrying her and Mercedes told me to run ahead because if I got you, you would know what to do."

"God, the police and ambulance team are on their way. I'm going to find them." Puck said.

"Follow me." Giselle said and the pair sprinted from the safety of the bar house. Giselle, being a Vocal Adrenalin team member had speed and Puck realized how far she had run. He thought that they were closer but they were a good five minutes into the thick undergrowth. The smell of blood hit him first and he saw Blaine and this Austin kid covered in it.

"Oh my god." Puck said.

"She only passed out a couple of seconds ago. We tried to keep her talking but…" Blaine said.

"You guys did good, here." Puck helped the boys with carrying the wounded detective and together they went at a steady pace. They could not afford to stop and Puck nervously kept looking down at Rachel Berry whose blood had stained everyone. Mercedes had Rachel's sock pressed deeply into the blood pool and had to look away because the singer looked like she was about to throw up. The sounds of sirens was a welcomed sound and the moment the paramedics saw us, a stretcher had been taken out of the ambulance and Rachel was put on it. The skilled professionals immediately took over and had Puck, Austin, Mercedes, Blaine and Giselle evaluated. They were all free to go and were ushered into the building, well four of them were ushered but the detective remained outside, staring at the almost lifeless body of his partner.

"Is she going to be okay?" Puck asked, completely forgetting his calm and careful stance and talked with a broken voice.

"We cannot know for sure. You should get inside." The paramedics said as the gurney was placed inside the back of the ambulance.

"I'm her partner, I need to go with her." He blurted out.

"What?" The paramedic looked at him like he was insane.

"Detective Puckerman?" A police officer walked towards him.

"Hello Ramirez," Puck said softly.

"I had no idea that was your partner in there. The infamous Rachel Berry. Don't worry, these guys are good. They'll fix her up in a jiffy." Detective Ramirez said. "Your case is pretty infamous itself. You've made the headlines for the past week and I swear, your boss is not very pleased with you or Berry here. He's actually flown over and is driving up here as we speak."

"That's not good, I need to go with Rachel." Puck said.

"Say no more," Detective Ramirez turned to the paramedics. "Let him go with her. Good luck man." Ramirez said as the van drove away.

* * *

It took a bus to get all the kids safely to the Cleveland Police Department and all the cops to interview the kids. Each told their side of the story, all involving how they were taking, what their kidnappers looked like, where they were held and for how long. Some of them, being teenagers, fabricated their tales and made it seem like a novel or action movie. The only thing they had in common was how Rachel Berry was the one to thank. They were all kept in police custody until their parents could pick them up and in the mean time; they waited for someone to tell them that their savior was alright. It was Santana's phone that rang almost an hour after arriving at the station.

"Hey San, she's gone into surgery, again. I need you to call her parents. The first time, it wasn't too bad but now, they say that the risk has increased by 20 percent and I don't know what to do." His voice sounded weak and defeated.

"Sure, okay, call me when you learn anything." The phone call ended there and all she gave the others was a sad head shake. There was a flurry of footsteps and shrieks and cries filled the police station when parents were reunited with their children.

"Now I am warning you, before you leave, there are a bunch of media and camera crews outside, so I recommend you say something quick and get the hell out of here," Detective Ramirez said.

"Thank you," Mr. Shuester said and a chorus of thanks was aimed at him as well. As forewarned, flashes of cameras and people in suits were asking questions about their traumatic experience and their feelings.

"I don't care what I am feeling right now, just let me tell you this. Rachel Berry saved us all. Here me, share this on your facebook, twitter, myspace, youtube, whatever, Detective Rachel Berry is a hero and now she's in hospital bleeding and suffering because she made sure that no one was left behind." Santana said. She had all cameras aimed at her, being the distraction for the others to escape.

"And how did Detective Berry get into this situation?"

"I believe the rest of that is confidential and you may have to ask her, her partner or her superiors for that answer." Santana gave a sickly sweet smile and then strutted away, completely annoyed at the unwanted attention. Her father and mother were waiting for her in their car and Santana leaned forward to the driver. "Takes us to the hospital, I have a friend who needs some help."

* * *

"We've managed to close the hole and she will be resting. I am aware that this is a reopened gunshot wound; the bed rest is going to be at least a week, maybe more just for a precaution. Are her parents coming in?" The doctor said to Puck and Santana who had been in the waiting room for an excruciating long period of time. Santana's parents had fallen asleep in chairs after contacting Hiram and Leroy Berry but the duo had been up until they got some news.

"Yeah, they got the quickest flight from Australia to Ohio; they're still in the air but should be here by early tomorrow." The doctor nodded and left.

"Is Rachel going for a Guinness World Record or something? Most injuries during undercover mission would be the label," Santana said, trying to lighten the mood.

"You would think she was wouldn't you?" Puck smiled at his friend who had been the only one that was by their side from the moment she had learnt the truth.

"Thank you Santana. Thank you for everything. I'm guessing my boss isn't going to be too pleased considering both Rachel and I are off the case because thanks to the media, everyone knows who we are. He still up in Ohio state police and will be coming down later. Apparently he has to deal with all the paperwork for every individual kidnapee aka, not impressed with us. He did seem thankful that Rachel was alright though. The boss does have a heart after all." Puck chuckled to himself.

"Yeah well, I hope we find out what is going on here. The media is practically chewing away the concrete outside, trying to get some info on this whole ordeal. Namely you and Rachel," Santana said.

"I'm jealous of Rachel right now. She has a reason for not facing them. Being in a bed with a hole in the side of her stomach is an impressive explanation as to why she cannot describe her point of view. I need to come up with some effective material or the boss is going to make me give them a statement. It's definitely the last thing I wanted to do right about now." Santana just rolled her eyes at my sulking and shifted a little in the uncomfortable hospital chairs that were probably 2 dollars off of eBay. She looked at him and saw his concerned face.

"And no Puckerman, I ain't leaving until I know my favorite female detective is up, running and reading to shoot some kidnapping assholes." She then tensed and turned around to check that her parents were both still asleep. She let out a breath as they were both out cold.

"Alright, alright. You're not going anywhere. I get it. Well, I guess you're stuck with me for the next week or so."

"You've got that right."

* * *

**So! I hope you all had a Merry Xmas and a brilliant New Year. Mine was alright, spent it with the family! I am really sorry this took so long, I just kept getting side tracked. Reading fanfics, going on facebook, playing cupcake corner, gmailing, Hotmailing, watching The Mentalist blah blah blah. No excuses. **

**So due to popular demand, the story following this one will be a prequel (as in the story that will be related to this fic). I have also been asked to attempt a Castle/Mentalist xover if any of you are interested in reading :)**

**Another thing, another shout out to those who want to beta this story as it takes longer to type and then re-read. Honestly, I've never understood how beta's work so if you have the time, please explain it to me. If you can tell in this fic, I got about half way through it, then gave up and got annoyed at how long it took to grammartize it. Dislike button right there my friends. **

**Also, join the club if you are currently suffering Television Show Withdrawal with the majority returning this week or definitely by this month. If you check my profile page, you can see which ones I tend to follow. If you have any requests, knock yourself out. **

**Hope you had a great holiday!**

**THKer**


	11. Thanks for the Memories

Time jump (Several Weeks Later)

Rachel's POV

Until now, I have never noticed how loud the clock in the Rehearsal Room ticks. It reminds me how every tick; every second is another moment in your life gone. I suppose if you are faced with death, in my case, twice during one mission, you see the world in a whole new light. I was alone, even Noah was absent as he was still filling out the mountains of paper work our latest adventure had caused us and I had been pretty much strapped to my bed at home by none other than my fathers, Noah, Santana and even Mr. Shuester. I looked around. This had been my home for the last couple of months and I hated to admit it, I was going to miss it. The times where I got to belt my heart out with passion that I never really knew I had. If I had not been so focus on my detective career then I could have noticed my hidden talent sooner. I stood dead center in the room. The songs I had sung on this very spot. It felt wrong and right at the same time. How I had to sing with false emotion but the sound of my voice helped me forget. I wished those kidnappers never got near us. I wished that I could have stayed here longer than a year and a half. Now the entire operation was blown, I had to return to New York and work the streets again. Back to my old, solitary life with death and murder being my high. I would never tell Noah that or I would be taken to therapy for my addiction.

I left the choir room and walked down the corridor. The memories of being soaked by ice cold slushies were still fresh and I smiled. This was definitely Number 1 of 'Great Reasons to Get out of High School Early'. The bell rang and students began to leave classes. Not a single slushie hit my face; instead, I got nods of respect. If I had looked in a mirror, naïve Rachel Berry was nowhere to be found, instead, Detective Berry who knew how to use a gun would be grinning back at me. Yet the faces I was searching for were not there.

Not the sound of Tina's giggle or Mike's tapping feet. The sound of Artie's wheels against the floor were absent and I could not hear the confused voice of Finn. Quinn had yet to make a smart ass comment as she was not hear either. I looked around and searched. Where were Brittany and her lovable smile, or Mercedes and her proud strut? Sam and his golden locks that he used to get Quinn wrapped around his finger? Even the Spanish teacher was gone. Had I missed something?

In vain, I headed home for one of the last times. My clothes had been sent back to New York although I would never wear them again. Even I had to admit they were hideous. Noah said it would be funny if I wore it into the office one day. I agreed, if he would do the same (in my clothes, not his). The idea was dropped immediately. The moment I stepped through the front door, streamers exploded in my face and I let out a shrill shriek.

"Don't Fire!" Noah's voice yelled. My hand had already reached for the gun and I saw the terrified faces of the people who had just realized that they surprised an armed officer of the law.

"What are you doing?" I asked but the answer was very clear. A surprise thank you/farewell party which I felt I did not deserve.

"You know what we're doing and before you go on about not deserving this, I must tell you that getting a cake that could feed everyone in this room was not cheap," Noah said. This man knew me too well.

"Damn it Noah, leave the cake out of it." I tried to put my stern face on but when I saw the large cake that had white frosting and words written on it, the scowl faded and my eyes lit up and I walked closer to have a closer look. It had a big 'Thank You' with everyone's name on it. I felt a deep blush rise on the back of my neck as I felt everyone look at me, waiting for my reaction. I turned and beamed.

"Thank you…I really don't know what to say. Well, there is one thing. As fun as this is, Noah…tell the boss I am never going undercover again."

"Don't worry, it ain't happening," Noah said. Apparently he had gotten to the Boss first and probably death threatened him. Noah Puckerman was truly, a scary bad ass stud. The Warblers, Vocal Adrenalin and the other New Direction members were all talking to each other as if the word 'competition' never existed. I could not tell if that was a good thing or a bad thing considering Regionals was just around the corner. "The boss man wants us back by tomorrow. Paper work, here we come!"

"Yes well, its nosy colleagues who probably have digital recordings of us at sectionals, regionals and even the invitationals. Probably told the hosts that it was some related case work," I replied and Puck's signature smirk turned upside down.

"Crap."

* * *

Santana's POV

Nothing could go back to normal right? I mean, I guess surviving all that shit did not mean anything to anybody. Puck and Rachel had gone back to New York and I had to go back to school. It was boring as hell. Quinn was back to being head bitch. Like seriously, I thought being kidnapped would give her a change of heart but noooo, still queen of the blonde hair bimbos, minus Brit of course. She had poor Sam who would do anything whenever she would click her fingers and the squad hanging onto every last word she told them. The only reason I wouldn't go up to her and cake her in mud was because she wasn't dirty talking her saviors. God I missed them both. I sort of missed the feeling of knowing something that no one else knew. After the school year I was planning on going to college, maybe do drama. I've been told I am very good at that. Apparently my back chat to the news reporter had become viral and I was all over the internet. The thing was, I wasn't exactly acting. During my Puck/Rachel BFF4Ever scandal, all my cheerios team members had ditched me and glee was the only place where people tolerated me. It was sad but I didn't need them anyways. The hockey team had found a new person to slushie. I guess learning that Kaforsky's was gay (as well as a hypocrite for putting Kurt through hell) made the team value their morals. They even did it in that horrible Durian flavor that I hadn't heard of until now. At least Rachel and the rest of the gleek had the pleasure to be doused in Grape. It was the afternoon of the departure of my favorite detectives that I found myself walking down the corridor. It was still wet from where the janitor had mopped up the remnants of the latest slushie fiasco. I opened my locker and a piece of paper that was folded in half drifted towards the floor. I rescued it from a water death and opened it.

**BINGHAMPTON PD/ACADEMY**** Application Form**

Name: Santana Lopez

Recommendations:

Noah PuckermanRachel Berry

* * *

**Well, that's the end folks. I know I am going to get a lot of flames about this ending and I know that it wasn't all that actiony and kick ass. I like to thank my loyal readers: **

**thegleekofyourlife - Who was one of my more recent readers :) **

**shezz05 - Who always couldn't wait for more, appreciated my Santana/Puck/Rachel friendship and reviewed like a broadway critic**

**LadySonics - Who always ended her review with - L Sonics**

**XritaskeeterhatersX - I immediately liked you from the moment I saw your user name :)**

**Twilight Gleek - I always laughed because all your reviews were in capital letters and always seemed to be the same message **

**Kkaty - Liked the usage of 21st century technology/social networking reference. **

**Beanacre0 - Who had another name and made point to tell me (Mystery M). **

**puckiswelcomeanytime - Similar to XritaskeeterhatersX, I loved your user name and I suppose with this ending, you will need to find something else ot support your high. **

**gleekgenica - My god you write long reviews, therefore, I will reply with a long thank you note. Well as long as I could possibly go without going over board. You would always point out my 'interesting' parts and be sure to give me ideas and recommendations and what you would like to see next. **

**taili - Another long reviewer who wrote more than a sentence :) I suppose you enjoy watching your favorite characters suffer because you enjoy the healing process afterwards. Or maybe that's just me.**

**seacat03 - The first one to point out the flaw in a chapter. Thank you for telling me. You make me a better writer!**

**E.A. - I hope your sister gets better from the stitches and thanks for the medical advice :) I had stitches when I was younger...in my head. **

**Valtjuh - Ah yes, another faithful reviewer/ reader who would always say something positive. **

**Aussie Panda - I remember having a discussion with you over your username. Considering I am from Hong Kong but I am Australian. Good luck in your search for finding the creature that you will call 'Aussie Panda'.**

**rogue4ever - I love Rogue too! Quite a Romy follower to say myself. You gotta love the drama. **

**GleeFreak-VampireChik - Yes, gotta love chapters. I need to practice writing one shots, I am not very good at them. As you can see, one shots usually turn into fully fledge chapter stories like this one. **

**moirethe - Is currently eating your internet cookies that I have saved until I finished the story. I introduced Blaine and the others just for you :)**

**lilsis13 - I hope the reactions were the ones you expected. **

**Jensella - I think you were up there with one of the most heart warming reviews. Although I am not sure whether or not you considering this is your guilty pleasure is a good thing. I'm sorry if you get fired :( Lol. **

**SarBear01 - I am evil, I like cliff hangers. Bwahahaha *chokes***

**shinecsc - I'm not sure if I answered this but no, guns are not allowed on school premises. That would suck if they got caught and had to explain it. Yes, gotta love the bantering between your faves :) **

**TheRoseandtheDagger - Yes, this is so damn original. That's why I felt I had to write it. Thankfully this was not an AU smutty/romance thingo, this was more serious/light and creative piece. **

**kaymarie35 - I hope you enjoyed it :)**

**ajunebuga - Thanks for the beta offer. I was hoping I would get in contact with you but I seemed to have forgotten. **

**xIWantItAllx - I agree. Even if it was Puckleberry friendship, at least it would be them together, talking, slushieless. I mean, I suppose the Quinn thing mucked it up a bit but she has Sam now...**

**sgater926 - You were definitely a critic in your past life. I was happy to hear pure honesty from you about how you felt about this story. **

**FallenAngelFromTheSky - Ah! I love your username, I hope I updated quick enough :)**

**feathergirl926 - Yes, you were the first to ask about the Puck/Quinn thing. I, being rather attached to Puckleberry just discarded that little piece of information as if it was nothing. I wish I could do that! **

**PassionPunch - Apparently you: LIKE. I am glad you LIKE!**

**tomfeltonlover1991 - Tom Felton is very smexy! Glad you enjoyed it. **

**InSearchOfCaffination - You were the very first reviewer, therefore my most important one, even though it was a single sentence. You made the most valid point that had most people wanting to continue it: What was their secret?**

**So there you have it my friends/stalkers/Intensive Researches on Individuals. The ending was very shot but I made it longer by putting personal messages to every single reviewer. If I put the names down of the alerters/favoriters, it may as well be a whole new chapter. This has simply been a joy to write/type/generate ideas and I was surprised by the amazing feedback. I guess this was because I watch Glee as well as Crime (The Mentalist/Bones/Castle at the moment) and it just needed to be created. Despite the ficlets I found online, none of them were completed which made me rather sad. **

**It was also fun to imagine Puck and Rachel being detectives. Puck, the one who treated life like dirt because of his fatherless life and Rachel, the ambitious/talented singer. I suppose Puck you could understand (Imagine Shades, Gun, Badge)...you can arrest me any day. And then Rachel...sweet little thing, takes down guys half her size. You just needed to add their friendship and there you have it. A great fiction/television show potential. **

**I am going to miss seeing all those reviews and alerts :( However, due to popular request of a question in one of the A/N at the end of a fic. A prequel is being brainstormed and may I ask some questions below:**

**Option A: One Shot of Rachel/Puck being told that they have to go to high school**

**Option B: Rachel/Puck working another case**

**Option C: Please specify**

**THKer is singing out!**


	12. AU Upcoming Fic

**New Story :) **

**This is just an A/N to tell you that the prequel is in progress. A sequel may begin once this one is done. It will be a mix of the meeting of our favorite pair, possibly a case including the 'last time' factor that was mentioned in this fic and lots of Puckleberry friendship. Keep in mind, rather AU and a lot of Original Characters. I might give you a guide once the entire thing is formulated. Here is a taster of the upcoming chapter. **

_"Detective Berry, making death threats are we?" The Chief said. I turned around horrified and faced him._

_"It was never my intention to carry them out sir," I replied hastily._

_"They better not be. As much as I despise the older males on your team, I cannot tolerate murders in my department," the Chief said._

_"Yes sir, sorry sir," I mumbled and watched my boss walk away._

_"Girl, you almost got yourself fired!" I decided my fists wouldn't do the job, but the pencil might so I picked up a sharpened piece of lead and hurled it in the air like a javelin, hitting my target in the arm. I was patiently waiting for him to start crying like a small child. I did receive a small applause from someone behind me. People should start wearing shoes that make loud noises._

_"Good shot," he said. I turned to see a tall man with short brown hair and light brown eyes._

_"And who are you?" my fool of a coworker said as he recovered from his flesh wound._

_ "Noah Puckerman, transferred here from Lima," he said and extended his hand._


	13. Final Installment Update

**Dear Readers!**

****I would just like to inform you all that the sequel (and last part) of the Undercover series is in progress. Just thought you would all like to have a heads up as many of you are probably thinking I've been murdered, or forgotten my password, it would possibly be the later if I haven't responded in over three months. The thing is this time, I am going to finish the whole blooming thing before posting it so that is going to take a while. Why? Because I am going to be very busy this year and I would rather post the story in equal periods of time then having it broken off into weeks, days, months, you get the idea. It would just be in the name of a better flowing story if you get my drift.

Thanks to everyone who has kept up with me. Here are some mini notes if you would like to know what has been buzzing around in my head.

**Notes  
**Santana has joined the NYPD.  
The rest of the Glee gang will be involved.  
It is now a futuristic AU.  
Lima will be the focus setting.  
Puckleberry Romance? I have not decided. Depends on how many people want it I guess.  
Return of the NYPD characters? Perhaps, or just a mention.  
OCs? Most definitely, although I will try to keep them simple, by that, easy to follow and not too many, well, that you have to worry about anyway.

**Extras.  
**Want to contribute to the story line effort? Feel free to PM me whenever you have an opinion. I might just take it into consideration, you're name/profile name will then make it into the A/N at the end.


End file.
